


Victorian Times

by linady52



Series: Victorian AU [1]
Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Victorian era, james is a bit like rochester from jane eyre minus the wife in the attic, with breeches and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 32,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: James Steel is a man who set the law unto himself in an era where it is not socially unacceptable. Will James be as he is or embrace what is out there when a governess came to work for him? AU: Victorian Era.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter One

James Steel is in search of a wife even though he does not want to. He is solely raising his son, Ethan for about a year since the death of his mother. There is no need for change since he likes the way things are now. But James knew it won’t last for long. 

He felt the pressure to marry a woman of their standards. Someone from a good family with a considerate fortune who can bear him children and have the abilities to impress guests in events. Having to like this woman is an option, he was told by those who are close to him. He need to find someone to look after the household and bear him children. Things that are known in society but not to him.

James wanted to find someone who he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Someone who can make him laugh and understand who he is as a person. Someone who can be a good stepmother to his son. But that is a rare thing to find and completely unacceptable. Money and status are at the top of a potential marriage. Not true love.

In a matter of time, a woman needs to be introduced to him. His mother already got one in mind, a young woman of good money and status... of course. She expected her son to find this an agreeable match. James knew she won’t stop this search even if he does not propose marriage. 

Yet she told him something. “You are spiteful of the world we are living now. The manor will fall apart if you continues to act on it.” James knew her words are true. He is naturally a stubborn person, he admits but this manor and his fortune will go to his son someday along with his reputation. Ethan won’t have to suffer the latter if his father finds himself a suitable wife.

Speaking of a suitable wife, James need to find a governess for Ethan. He won’t have time to teach his son anymore, especially when most of his spare time now goes elsewhere. He spoke to his good friend, George Castle about this. “You cannot have both, James. Especially at this time.”

He mentioned to James that he have the option of sending Ethan to school, but that doesn't sounds right to the man. James thought it was dramatic, “I would rather die in a sudden death than sending him away.” He imagined his friend’s eyes rolling at his comment. George took a sip of his drink before he spoke again. “The only option left is finding him a governess.” He then saw the lightness in his friend’s eyes before sighing to himself, “I am going to regret this.”

The next morning… James asked his housekeeper, Natalie Chandler a favor. She needs to find someone who can send out the ad to the post before sunset. Once he left, Mrs. Chandler looked over the ad because she have to find the most suitable ones for Mr. Steel and he get the final say in the choice. Soon enough, someone new will be at the manor. Someone who can keep Ethan out of his father’s way while he is in search of a wife. The future mistress of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Two

After breakfast, James has a meeting with his estate agent and then lunch with Ethan. This afternoon, he decided to take his horse out for a ride. There is no specific destination for this outing. James needed some fresh air and time to think things over.

It have been a few weeks since he wrote the ad for a governess, and today is the day she will arrives at the manor. He personally wrote her a letter, offering the woman the position. In return, she replied to his letter. She accepted his offer along with the estimation of her arriving at the manor in a week’s time.

Before she arrives, James have everything prepared for her. Mrs. Chandler and Alesha made a bedroom for her at the servants’ wing. James spoke to Ethan one evening about his new governess. Ethan was a bit sad that his father won’t be able to teach him anymore but James encouraged him to be a good student for her. “Maybe I shall sit with you for a lesson?”

Ethan gave him a confused look on his face,“You are too old to be a student.” James puts his arm tightly around his back. He smiled at him, “You are never too old for learning.”

After riding down the route for some time, James decided to head back to the manor. He wanted to write some letters before dinner. He turns his horse around before started riding back to the manor. It was a cool autumn afternoon. The leaves are changing colors and he thought to himself about how lovely everything is. If there is another day with weather like this, he and Ethan shall have a picnic… and maybe the new governess will join them.

On the way to the manor, James slows his horse down a bit because he spotted a woman walking ahead of him. His eyes stares at her back. She was wearing a heavy wool cloak over her dress. Her long dark hair pulls away from her face. He never saw her on this route before now. She must have took a route from the town. 

He becomes curious about the woman in front of him. He wanted to see if there is anything he could do for her. He rode his horse closer to her until there is a few feet distance between them. Hearing the footsteps of the horse, the woman turns around to him and there were the most mesmerizing dark eyes he have ever saw. He couldn’t speak out a word.

The woman gave him a modest smile, “Good afternoon sir.” He added moisture to his mouth with his tongue. “Good afternoon miss.” She points her finger toward the road, “How far it is to the nearest manor?” He answered her question, “About a mile up the road.” Then, he realized something about her but he couldn’t know for sure. If he asked her more questions, James will figure things out.

“What is your business at the manor?” He notices her modest smile again. “I accepted a new position there… and I have to be at the manor by sundown.” Not long ago, James checked the time on his pocketwatch. It is four in the afternoon. If she continues to walk, she will be there just before sundown. But he couldn’t leave her on the road while he heads off to the manor. It won’t feels right. 

He asked the woman if he could give her a ride to the manor. She looks confused by his offer, but he explained his reasons. “I have business there myself. We could be there in half an hour” He waited for her response. He knows it will be fine if she declines his offer. She looks strong enough to walk another mile, but he hopes she accepted it. It seems the right thing to do.

She looks up to him, “Is there enough room on your horse?” He felt a grin appearing on his face, “There is enough room for one more.” The woman didn’t have much luggage with her so there are less weight for the horse to carry. James gave her a hand so she can get on the horse. She rode behind James while wrapping her arms around his back so she won’t fell off. All of this without them knowing each other’s names.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Three

This is the first time Ella took a stranger’s offer of a horse ride. She have been traveling on the road for the past two days, which felt like the longest two days of her life. She does not have much with her since her things were sent to the manor beforehand. Only ten pounds to her name she carries in her coin purse for this new phase of her life.

She wonders if her new master, James Steel will be there at the manor. She wonders if he is a good person like he sounds out to be in the two letters he sent her. In her experience as a governess, there is no such thing as a good master or mistress. Even though they treated you well, it does not last for long. A few months into the position, they decided to terminate your contract in favor of someone else. Someone who is agreeable with their ideals no matter what.

In his first letter, James Steel mentioned that he self-taught his son for the past year and in the search for someone who has a similar teaching style. He thought that someone is her. Of course, she accepted his offer. There is nothing else for her in the world of being rejected for a teaching position left and right.

When the man offers her a horse ride, she couldn’t believe it. Her feet started to ache and if she take a rest, Ella won’t be at the manor by sundown as she has planned. The man, in fact made that problem go away. 

She got onto the horse and puts her arms around his back while he rode the horse to the manor. They didn’t talk at all on the way there. The wind have gotten chilly which made Ella holds herself closer to the rider without any problems on his part. Half an hour later, the pair made it to the manor. He then stopped at the servants’ entrance so the man can drop off Ella there.

Seconds later, a woman in her fifties appears at the entrance. She looks a bit furious at them, especially the man. “Mr. Steel, you are supposed to stop at the front entrance!” Ella felt a gulp in her throat. She mentioned his name. The man she just rode with is indeed her master, James Steel.

Mr. Steel held out a deep laugh while a younger man appears from the door entrance, in order to help Ella get off the horse. “I spotted this young woman while I was heading back here. She told me that she have to be at the manor by sundown, and I decided to offer her a ride.” He notices that the sun is about to set. “She would still be out there otherwise.”

The younger man puts his arms around Ella’s waist before carrying her off the horse. Once her feet touches the ground, Ella spoke to him with a smile on her face. “Thank you, sir.” The younger man is tall but not as tall like Mr. Steel. He has short brown hair and a pair of eyes she couldn’t tell it is either brown or green. He smiled back at her, “My pleasure miss.”

Her master’s feet are already on the ground, so the groundskeeper can bring the horse back to the stables. He took off his hat while asking the housekeeper if there is dinner on the table. “In twenty minutes, Mr. Steel.” He thought about something for a few seconds before he responded to her answer. “I can wait for it then.”

A moment later, he turns to Ella. There is a smile on his face, “Miss Thomas… would you like to join me in the sitting room after dinner? I can introduce you to my son there.” Ella nodded her head at his offer. “Yes, sir. I would like to meet your son after dinner.”

Still smiling, James was happy with her response. “Good. I will see you then.” Unusual for a master of the house, James entered the manor by the servant's doors. Mrs. Chandler sighed at the sight of him. Ella wonders why she sighed at that moment. “Is this the first time he does this? With any of the servants?” She answered them, “Yes I think so.”


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Four

Mrs. Chandler bought Ella to her bedroom. Two single beds there with a wardrobe, drawers, and a reading desk with a chair. She mentioned to Ella that she will be sharing this room with Alesha who is their head housemaid. Before she can leave, Mrs. Chandler turns to her. “Dinner for us will start in half an hour… and make sure that you change into another dress when you meet Master Ethan.” Then. a smile appears on her face. “We are glad to have you with us, Miss Thomas.”

Before dinner, Ella unpacked her clothes from the trunk. She hung up her dresses in the wardrobe, her undergarments in one of the empty drawers, and a pair of shoes under the bed. Ella didn’t have much possession with her aside money and clothes. She didn’t have anything for her lessons, but she expects Mr. Steel will provides material for her. She was still shocked of the revelation. James Steel is not like any master she have known before yet when Mrs. Chandler spoke more of him, her thoughts becomes true.

In the servants’ dining room, Ella have the chance to meet Alesha Phillips. They sat down next to each other and talk a bit throughout. Alesha gave her directions to the main sitting room. When Ella asked about Ethan Steel, a smile appears on her face. “A sweet boy, maybe a bit too attached to his father… you have to peel Ethan off him when Mr. Steel needed to leave.”

Ella heard a bit of laughter from Sam Casey, who was sitting down across from the ladies. She gave him her smile, “Is that true, Mr. Casey?” He stares at her with his eyes before he took a bite of his chicken. “Yes, Miss Thomas… but there is no need to worry about that.”

After dinner, Ella came back to the bedroom with Alesha before getting changed into a clean and simple dress. She also got her hair re-done by Alesha putting it into a low bun. When a strand of hair got loose, Alesha puts it behind Ella’s ear. She smiled at Ella of the results, “Here… all done.”

When it was seven in the evening, Ella uses the directions Alesha gave her. It was not a long walk. The moment she founded the room, the doors are closed but in use because of the lights. Ella knocks on the door lightly with her hand. Seconds later, she heard his voice. “You can come in, Miss Thomas.”

Ella opens the door and founded the Steeles in the sitting room. Ethan was sitting on his father’s lap while the latter read him a story. In the background, a fire was blaring to keep father and son warm. James laughed at a comment Ethan made when he notices Ella at the doorway. He gave her a smile, “Good evening, Miss Thomas.”

She made a curtsy, “Good evening, Mr. Steel.” Seeing how polite she is, James gave her a comment. “You can call me James if you want to.” Ella felt herself blushing which made her master more curious about the young woman. “I would rather not, sir.”

James asked Ella to sit on the chair next to him, which she did. Once she sat down, James was able to make an introduction. “Ethan... this is your new governess, Miss Ella Thomas.” He then made a hand gesture to the governess, “Miss Thomas… this is my son, Ethan.”

Ella held her hand out to the young boy. “Nice to finally meet you, Ethan.” She notices how much he looks like his father at first sight. Ethan stares at her with his blue eyes before he spoke. “You too, Miss Thomas.” She smiled at him, “You can call me Miss Ella if you want to...” 

James heard her use of words. It was nearly identical to his. He looks at his son who shook his blond head, “No, miss. Papa told me it won’t be polite.” He notices that lovely smile of hers. “Well, we better use your father’s advice then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Five

The next morning, Ella started her lessons with Ethan. James let them use his library as their classroom where they have everything they needed. Ella was grateful of her master doing this for them, but she have no idea which rooms James Steel use as an alternative for his meetings and such matters. 

Over dinner, Alesha told her that Mr. Steel use the main sitting room for his meetings at the manor or use the desk in his bedroom to write his letters. “Most of the time… his meetings are at other people’s houses. If he have to make a meeting here… we have to be notified ahead of time.”

Ella spoke to Alesha in a whisper, in case the others heard their conversation. “Is Mr. Steel a likeable person?” She looks at Alesha who is pinching her face. Ella thought she have to give her an explanation until it seems like the latter understood her question. “He is… a likeable person to us, his family, and a few close friends. But he is hardly someone who is agreeable.”

It turns out that James Steel is a person whose law is upon himself. He won’t change himself to fits society’s means. There are mentions of him saying that society is following outdated rules and he wanted that to change for all people of different backgrounds... but he knew it won’t happen anytime soon.

This made Ella very curious of her master. Yet she hardly got the chance to see him after their first meeting in the sitting room. James was out of the manor for the first week she was there. “There is a trial going on in the town,” Mrs. Chandler mentioned to the servants over breakfast. She then turns to Ella whose conversations are often about Mr. Steel, “He is Mr. Castle’s second in command.” 

George Castle is the town’s magistrate. Since James Steel has a law degree, he is one of those who oversees the trials but he is not a qualified barrister. With his place in society, it is unacceptable of him to even use his degree to the fullest.

She thought of James whenever the trial comes up in conversations or when she heard his footsteps in the halls. She sighed to herself before returning to her work in the library. She was revising tomorrow’s lesson plans. Over the past week, she figures out what subjects Ethan excels in… and otherwise. It turns out that he likes reading stories and looking at pictures of animals. Mathematics is his weakest subject.

She wrote a few notes in her diary, and was about to close it until she heard a knock on the door. “Who is it?,” Ella asked the person. She heard his deep voice, “It is Mister Steel… may I come in?” She felt a gulp in her throat before looking for the time at the grandfather’s clock. It is fifteen minutes after three. James Steel must have been back from town. 

“You may, Mister Steel.” While James let himself in, Ella got up from her chair and smoothed out her dress with her fingers. Making her presentable for her master. James Steel walks into the library, and notices Ella standing at the desk. Waiting for him to make the first move.

He smiled at her when she made a curtsy. “How is the trial, sir?” He continues to look at her, “Very tiring, I supposed. Two more days left, and it will be over.” From where she is standing, Ella notices how tired James is. Well-dressed he always is, there is a tired look in his blue eyes. “I believe it is so, sir.” 

James dislike the way she calls him ‘sir.’ It tires him out every time someone calls James that for the past week, but he knew Ella likes to be polite and does not want to step out of her position. There is a hint of silence which made him forget why he comes here to the library. 

Seeing that her master forgot something in his thoughts, Ella have to bring it up for him. She clears her voice, “Tell me why you wanted to see me sir.” The moment he heard her voice, it is something he missed hearing lately. He founds it so warm and smoothing. It is a voice he thought is full of pure. 

He is becoming nervous. He felt his hands starting to shake. So nervous that he didn’t notice Ella coming over so she can put her hands over his, to stop them from shaking in a furious matter. He looks at the kind woman. Her head bow down, her dark eyes staring at her hands over his. He have to answer her question, but with the interruption… it is not the right time to do so. 

James cleared his voice, “It was nothing Miss Thomas. I just wanted to see how you are.” She then looks up to him. She smiled at James, “I’m fine, sir.” There is another hint of silence between them, but it was short-lived. He smiled back at her, “I’m glad that you are fine.” 

Nothing else to say, James removed his hands under Ella’s. He then left the library for upstairs to his bedroom. Being disappointed of himself not asking Ella Thomas if she would like to spend this evening with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Six

Ella knew James Steel was not telling her the truth. At the library, she notices his hands shaking and she decided to keep them steady without a second thought. There was a deep connection she felt with James at that time, but they have to do what was right. They have to let go, which leads James to avoid her afterwards.

On Saturday, James took Ethan horseback riding after breakfast before coming back to prepare themselves to attend dinner at the Castles. Ella was at the stables with Sam who was introducing her to the horses. She saw James leading his horse toward them. She felt herself blushing at the sight of him. 

He looks quite handsome with a black velvet overcoat and an opened white shirt. Sam notices the governess blushing, not knowing why she is doing that. Then, he turns to James who puts him in charge of the horse so he can get Ethan off the animal.

Ethan puts his feet on the ground before running over to Ella. “Miss Ella!” She wraps her arms around the boy’s back and gave him a big hug. “How is the horse ride, Ethan?” He gave her a huge smile, “It was fun… Papa say I might get to ride my own horse someday!”

Hearing this exciting news, Ella kissed him on the forehead. “How wonderful!” Holding the leash in his hands, Sam grinned at the young lad. “You might get to ride Maisie!” But Ethan disagrees with him. “I don’t think so, Mr. Casey. Papa say he is saving Maisie for his bride!”

Ella becomes very shocked at the word, ‘bride.’ She looks up to James who was listening to their conversation. “What do you mean by ‘bride’?” At first, she thought James was blushing when Ethan exclaimed his words to them. She started to wonder if this was true. Is James Steel looking for a bride?

Deep laughter came out of his mouth when he puts Ethan around his arms. “Son, I thought I told you to keep my secret.” Ethan looks at his father with his blue eyes, “I forgot…” But James is not mad about it. He gave him a hug, “Well, don’t tell Mrs. Chandler or Alesha about it when you get inside. Fine with you?” Ethan nodded his blond head, “Fine with me, Papa.”

James watch his son running back to the manor. He sighed to himself before turning to the quiet Ella. He notices her not making any eye contact with him. Instead, she started to scratch one of the horse’s ears with her fingers. He continues to look at her, using her Christian name for the first time. 

“Ella?” The horse neighed at her scratching in delight, making a void between the pair. Knowing that they couldn’t talk about what happened earlier, James Steel decided to leave. Not without letting her know he didn’t forget about their moment in the library. That is all he ever thinks about. “Maybe I would let you break in Maisie for me?”


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Seven

Ella has deeply feared that James Steel will soon find a bride. All of this continues with an announcement made by Mrs. Chandler. Mr. Steel is inviting friends over to the manor for a few days of leisure and entertainment. 

From where she was sitting at the dining table, Ella could hear the younger housemaids gushing over the announcement until Mrs. Chandler started to hush them. “This is nothing to gush over, girls! We have less than a week to prepare for their arrival.” 

After breakfast, Ella and Alesha went up to the library together so the governess can begin today’s lessons with Ethan. Being utterly confused, she asked her friend about this announcement. Of course, Alesha answered her questions. “Every year, the Steeles hosted a weekend for their friends. Dancing, theatrics, horseback riding, a load of gossip…” 

She heard Alesha’s laughter at the gossip. She expected that would happen with a group of wealthy people… “Mr. Steel didn’t host one last year because he was in mourning.” 

Ella nodded to her before she opens the door to get themselves inside the library. While they opened the thick velvet curtains for sunlight, she asked Alesha another question. “His wife passed away… didn’t she?” Alesha was tying one of the curtains with a rope, “She did. A long illness. It was hard for him to get through, having to take care of Ethan on his own.” 

When she was done, Alesha smiled at Ella. “But he seems a bit happier now. Maybe he will get to re-marry soon.” They continue on with the preparations for the day. Alesha was about to ask her friend if she wants her to bring up lunch later when they heard a knock on the closed door.

“Who is it?” She heard his deep voice behind the door. “It is Mr. Steel. May I come in?” Suddenly, Ella becomes speechless because she remembers their moment here not long ago.

Alesha spoke for Ella. “You may, sir!” Ella watch James Steel letting himself inside the library. He notices the pair only a few feet away from him. He notices how beautiful Ella looks this morning, but he decided to keep that opinion to himself.

He greeted the head housemaid with a smile. “Good morning, Alesha. May I speak to Ella alone for a few minutes?” Immediately, Ella answered the question for Alesha. “She can stay, Mr. Steel. Whatever you wanted to tell me, she have the right to know.” Alesha glanced at Ella after she spoke. James did the same.

He started to look at both of them. “I won’t mind that at all.” He turns to the other woman, “You can stay Alesha.” While Alesha went off to finish the preparations, James walk over to Ella. He tried not to stand too close, in case Alesha notices the tension between the master and governess. He kept his hands inside his trouser pockets, in order for them to stop shaking. There is a lovely look on Ella’s face but her body language is quite reserved. 

He started off with a bit of small talk. “Miss Thomas, I bet you heard about my little announcement.” “I heard, sir. I expected you will be busy hosting your friends.” “Friends I haven’t seen for a long time,” James said to her before a smile appears on his face, “And new friends as well.” 

Then, James couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to tell Ella how he feels about her. It does not matter if Alesha saw them. He knew she will keep their secret because she is good at keeping them. Ella was not hesitated when he started to hold her hands. He looks at her as he spoke. Hoping she saw the loving glance in his eyes. 

“Ella, will you have the honor of joining me in the evenings for it?” Being modest, Ella was planning to not take this honor. She does not think it is the right thing to do. But James won’t take no for an answer.

“Just for the evenings, Ella. A few hours at least. You won’t have to be part of the conversations because almost all of it will be gossip.” She laughed at that comment, which made James happy. “Plus, Ethan will be there so you can have your hands full…”

“I would love to see you dance, sir. Or sing.” He grinned at her, “Well, you will have to witness my awful singing and dancing skills then.” He started to squeeze her hands, “So… is the answer yes, Ella?” She smiled at James, “Yes, sir. I will join you for the evenings.” 

He squeeze her hands one last time before he begins to leave. On the way out… he spoke to Alesha with the same grin on his face, “She is all yours Miss Phillips!” Once he left, Alesha walks over to Ella. There is a surprised look on her face. “I will keep your secret. Believe me… I will.”


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Eight

Preparations continue on at the manor. After the lessons are over for the day, Ella helped out in the kitchen. Sometimes, James Steel invited her to the sitting room for a cup of tea. Giving her excuses to spend time with him instead of slaving around in the kitchen. During those times, they often read together. James with his papers, Ella with the books he let her borrow from his library. She founded out that James is a big fan of serialized novels, and he likes calling Ella by her first name. 

“Only when we are alone,” Ella told him when James asked her if she is comfortable with this gesture. Being flirtatious, he returned the favor. “As long you calls me James.” Ella stared at him for a seemingly long time until she spoke again. “The answer is no, Mr. Steel.” Despite this, James was great company but she knew they won’t spend much or any time together this upcoming weekend.

The night before the first evening, Alesha looks through Ella’s side of the wardrobe to see if she got anything presentable to wear. She was disappointed of Ella owning just one evening dress. A long sleeve teal green silk dress with dark lace details. Alesha gave her friend a look on her face, “I am rather disappointed in you Ella.”

Ella shrugs her shoulders, “One evening dress is all I ever need.” Alesha lays the dress down on the nearest bed, and begins to study it. Figuring out what to do with the dress. “I can lend you some hair ribbons and a pair of earrings.” She then turns to Ella, “But I cannot predict what will happen after that.”

James does not cares that Ella owns one evening dress. He smiled at her when he saw Ella for the first time in the front hall. He kissed her hand even though some of the guests could see that. He laughed when Ella made a curtsy. “You looks beautiful, Miss Thomas.” 

She smiled at him after he responded, “You didn’t looks that bad yourself Mr. Steel.” Which is very true. This is the first time she ever saw him in white tie. The way he wore it… no one could pulls it off like him.

They spoke for a bit before they left for the main sitting room. There, he introduced her to the ladies. Ella already met Elizabeth Steel once when she visited her son unexpectedly. She was kind to her now as she was before. The other ladies were polite to her in time to continue on with their conversations. 

As the host, James couldn’t stay in one place for too long. He spoke to Ella by whispering into her ear, “Come to me if any of the ladies have a bite.” She wanted to laugh at his comment, but Ella knew the ladies would question their relationship with gossip. She ended up whispering to him, “You don’t have to worry sir. I will be fine.”

James smiled at Ella before he left her behind in the sitting room. Ella walks over to a window, and sat down on the cushioned seat. She notices a pair of ladies sitting down on one of the sofas. The pair made a glance at her before they were talking among themselves. One of the ladies looks very elegant in her dark purple silk dress. In her glance, she was a bit scorned at the sight of the governess. But Ella is trying to annoy that glance. James would tell her so if he was there, but she knew it won’t work.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Nine

When he saw Ella in her evening dress, Ethan ran over to her with a big smile on his face. “You looks like a princess, Miss Ella!” Some of the ladies turn their heads to the window, wondering why Mr. Ethan Steel called his governess by her first name. Ella gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead, “That is sweet of you Ethan… but you should have greeted your grandmother first.” She notices the cheekiness trait has passed down to Ethan but James told her once that his son is more well-behaved.

Ethan looks at her with his big blue eyes, “I will do that now.” Ella watch Ethan walking over to his grandmother, to greet her with a hug and kiss. Not realizing the other ladies are doing the same. While she waits in the sitting room, Ella realizes how bored she is. There is not much ladies could do in social events. 

Mrs. Steel asked Ella to sit next with her and Ethan on the couch, which she did. There, they started a conversation. Mostly about Ethan and how well he is doing in his lessons. A footman came over to them with a tray of drinks. “Mrs. Steel, would you like a glass of champagne?” Mrs. Steel smiled at the young man, “I most certainly like a glass.” Ella watch Mrs. Steel picking up a glass from the tray before the footman turns to her, “Would you like a glass too Miss Thomas?”

Ella felt a gulp in her throat. She knew it is not right of her to have a glass of champagne. She can feel the ladies’ eyes on her. Expecting her to have a glass despite she is not one of their own. The footman continues to look at her. Ella did the same to him. She didn’t recognized him as one of the footmen at this manor. He could not know that she is the governess.

She decided to not take his offer. She smiled at the footman, “May I have a glass of sherry instead?” The footman nodded to her, “Of course, Miss. One will be here for you shortly.” The footman continues on with the round of drinks before he left for downstairs so he can get a glass of sherry. Mrs. Steel stares at her for a few seconds. She spoke in a soft tone of voice, “When he comes around here again… I will get you a glass of champagne myself.”

A few minutes later, the footman came back to Ella with a glass of sherry. She took the glass off the tray, and took a sip of the sherry. She continues to make conversation with Mrs. Steel, finding her the same great company as James. Meanwhile, Ethan waited at their feet. Not taking part in the conversation, just listening to their words so he can tell his papa what he heard.

James walks over to the main sitting room, finding his mother deep in conversation with Ella. He notices the sherry glass in her hand. He grins at Ella, “Champagne is not your drink of choice Miss Thomas?” She smiled at him, “I don’t like the taste of it Mr. Steel.” He looks at her for a few seconds. Realizing that she does not take advantages of luxury goods which made him likes Ella even more.

Wanting to know why her son is here, Mrs. Steel exclaimed at James. “We know that you are not here because you notices a drink in Miss Thomas’ hand…” He looks at his mother. There is a hint of hesitation in his deep voice. “Of course not, Mother. I have an announcement to make.” Then, he turns to the ladies. The hesitation disappears from his voice. It is now confident and smooth. “Would any of you ladies like to have a dance with me?”


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Ten

Ella knew no woman could not take his offer. James Steel is still attractive at his age with his well-groomed physique. The perfect example of a gentleman with a considerate amount of wealth. Intelligence, kindness, and he loves a good laugh. Any maiden here would like to be his bride… Ella Thomas notices this whether she likes it or not.

None of the ladies took his offer at first until the woman in the dark purple dress answered his question. “I would like to take your offer, Mr. Steel.” He was not surprised that someone took his offer. Ella heard his deep voice responding to her answer, “I am glad to accept it.”

Ella felt a turn in her stomach, especially when James left the sitting room with the other woman. Without looking back at her. She now wished she spoke up to him, wanting to take his offer herself. But her timidness overtook her wants.

Ethan notices the appearance of his governess before he spoke up to his grandmother, “Miss Ella looks pale Grandmama!” Mrs. Steel looks at the young woman next to her. She agreed with her grandson. Ella looks quite pale. “Miss Thomas, would you like to have another drink?” 

Ella was trying to not let Mrs. Steel know that her stomach turns at the sight of James leaving her behind. But she tried to remains calm. She turns to Mrs. Steel, “I would like a glass of champagne please.”

The footman notices Mrs. Steel’s hand signal. He bought a new tray of drinks with him. Mrs. Steel took one of the glasses and gave it to Ella. She took a sip, this being the first time she ever drank champagne. The elderly woman watched her, noticing that Ella is upset but she have no idea what she is upset about. She pat her hand on Ella’s back. “Please take small doses, dear. It is more important to savour it up.”

She took Mrs. Steel’s advice, and drank the champagne in small doses. The glass was about half full when the butler came to the sitting room with an announcement. “The dance will start in five minutes. Anyone who want to take part… you may take a seat in the front hall now.”

Mrs. Steel asked Ethan to find a pair of seats for her and Miss Thomas. While Ethan ran off to find some seats, Mrs. Steel need to get Ella to join her. “I would rather not, Mrs. Steel. I think I should end the night here.”

Like her son, Mrs. Steel also has a stubborn streak. Unlike James, she prefers to do it in private. She took Ella’s hand before she looks at the young woman. Her thoughts became true... Ella’s relationship with James has bloomed into an unexpected level. “Miss Thomas, my son will be disappointed of you not being there for him.”

Words of guilt spoken true. James Steel will be disappointed at the absence of Ella Thomas. She wouldn’t do that to him, especially because her master invited Ella on his own terms. She looks at Mrs. Steel, noticing the same blue eyes James inherited from her. “We better find our seats before anyone else get them.” Mrs. Steel smiled at the governess, being glad she came to her senses. “I believe you are right Miss Thomas.”


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Eleven

They spotted Ethan in the front hall with two empty seats. They walk over there and each of the women sat down on the empty chairs, with Ethan sitting down on Ella’s lap. She notices all the guests are in the front hall, waiting for the performance. In time… the couple came to the dance floor, and once the music started… the couple did the same.

Ella have no idea why James told her he is an awful dancer. Maybe he was in a humorous mood at the time? Watching him dance the Polka.... it turns out he is quite good at dancing. His technicality was not sniff, it was natural to watch. He and the woman in the dark purple dress works well together… perhaps a bit too well? Ella founded it hard to watch James Steel dance with another woman.

When the dance was over, the audience thought it was successful with a lot of clapping. James kissed the woman’s hand and spoke to her by whispering into her ear. Probably a comment between themselves because the woman started touching his arm. Which made Ella even more uncomfortable to watch.

Mrs. Steel hardly notices it at all. She was amazed about how well they danced together. “That was wonderful… isn’t it, Ethan?” The boy looks up to his grandmother with a smile on his face, “Yes it is Grandmama!” She turns to Ella, “Do you think so Miss Thomas?” Trying to be pleasant, Ella answered her question. “I think so too, Mrs. Steel.”

James came to them with a smile on his face. “Do you think of the performance?” Mrs. Steel was the first to answer his question. “It was superb, dear.” Ethan got off Ella’s lap before putting his feet on the floor. He then puts his arms up toward James for a hug, “I thought it was wonderful Papa.” James lifted his son off the floor so Ethan can give him a hug. He kissed him on the forehead, “I am glad you thought so, Ethan.”

With Ethan in his arms, James looks at Ella who remains quiet. He gave her a slight grin on his face, “What do you think of it, Miss Thomas?” She returns his glance before a smile slowly appeared on her face. “You surprised me sir.”

Still a grin on his face, James responded to her answer. “Why do you think so?” Ella told him that she remembers James telling her he is an awful dancer. James clearly remembers that comment, but he decided to let their questioning continues. “I don’t like to talk about my achievements, Miss Thomas. It often made people uncomfortable.” 

But Ella disagreed. “I don’t think it is uncomfortable when people talk about their achievements. Even though it can be very ego-boosting sometimes, it made that person proud of what they can do.” James listened to her words very carefully. He wonders if Ella is the type of person who is good-natured about people even those she dislikes.

He puts Ethan back on the floor before standing in front of Ella. He held his hand out to her. With a smile on his face, James asked her a very important question. “Miss Thomas, would you like to have a dance with me?” Hearing his question, Ella becomes speechless. But her fellow guests urged her to accept it. “Please dance with Papa, Miss Ella!!!” Mrs. Steel agreed with her grandson, “You will regrets it if you don’t.”

There is no way she could get out of this. After fifteen seconds of trying to recover her voice, Ella have to answer his question. She looks at his attractive face before giving him a smile, “I would like to have a dance with you sir.”

It turns out James was glad she accepted his offer. “In a few minutes then, Miss Thomas.” James went off to prepare after promising her he will be back. He kept his promise and took Ella’s hand to the dance floor moments later. Guests started to whisper among themselves, wondering why their host is dancing with the governess. Even with this, it does not matter. The couple puts themselves into position and once the first notes started playing… Ella founded out they are doing the waltz! 

She started to whisper into his ear, “I don’t know how to waltz sir.” But his response are words of encouragement, “Ella… you have to follow my lead. Everything is going to be okay.”


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Twelve

Ella felt she was walking on clouds when she danced with James. He was the perfect lead to her. Their chemistry was on point, and there might have been a spin or two. She can tell James also enjoyed dancing with her.

He kissed her on the cheek and gave Ella a sweet compliment by whispering it into her ear. Telling her she is the most beautiful woman out of all the guests, and he hopes they have a dance again in the future. It made Ella completely speechless and being in a daze. Even when James told her good night when Ella decided to end the evening.

The next day, it was Saturday. Sam asked Ella if she and Ethan would like to help him out in the stables. Since the library will be in other use because of the guests, she decided to bring their lessons outside for a change. After breakfast, Ella bought Ethan to the stables where Sam is waiting for them.

At the stables, Ella notices two of their horses are absent. Including the one James usually rides on. She turns to Sam for an explanation. “Mr. Steel took him out for a ride. About fifteen minutes ago.” Ethan exclaimed at another empty stable. “Maisie is not here either!”

Ella walks over to Ethan before putting her hands on his shoulders while staring at the empty stable. “He took out Maisie too, Mr. Casey?” Sam was feeding some hay to one of the horses owned by a guest. He answered her question during the feeding, “Yeah… he took out her too. For one of the guests to ride on.”

Ella smiled at Sam, deciding to get some gossip out of him. “Which guest?” Sam gave her a slight grin, “I thought you dislikes gossip Miss Thomas?” Still smiling at him, she answered his question. “I don’t like most gossip… but I am curious who is riding Maisie this morning. I don’t think anyone have the chance to ride her until now.”

She watch Sam think for a few moments. She could see him thinking of a guess by the way his eye color changes. His eyes are now green. “She wore a dark purple dress the evening before. I am sure I remember that.”

Then, Ella felt a deep pit in her stomach. James might have ask the other woman if she would like to have a ride with him, and she agreed to take his offer. She hopes it was for show, him spending quality time with some of the guests but it could have means something else. Especially because he is looking for a bride.

Sam notices Ella being quiet at that moment.With the other servants, he saw Ella dancing with their master in the front hall. His first time observing the waltz, and he knows it take guts to perform that particular dance in front of others. Ever since he met her, Sam thought Ella Thomas was a lovely woman... but he resists the fact he have to break it to her. He does not want to hurt her feelings. Telling her that masters do not get involved with their governesses in that type of way. Even if the master is James Steel who is always friendly with his servants.

Ella can feel Sam’s eyes on her like most of the time they are in the same room. She needs to find something to do. To keep her hands busy. She turns to Sam who is now staring at her. She gave him one of her smiles, “Do you need any help feeding the horses?”

Together, Ella and Sam fed hay to the horses while Ethan became their helper. Bringing them some hay when they are running low. Some time later, Ella was inside one of the stables. Her fingers smoothing out the brown skin of a horse when she heard his deep voice. “Maisie is a good girl, aren’t you sweetheart?”

She felt her heart pounding, but she knew she have to see him no matter what. She came out from the stable, and made a curtsy when she saw James looking a bit pink in the face at the sight of her. “Good morning, sir.” He nodded to her, “Good morning, Miss Thomas.” She smiled at him, being polite as she could. “Did you enjoy your horse ride?” He stares at her for a few seconds before he answered her question, “I did…”

Ella turns to Ethan whose hands are on Maisie’s nuzzle. “Ethan, it is time to say bye to Maisie.” Ethan whined at her response, “But she just got here Miss Ella!” James knew Ella will have a hard time dealing with his son when he is about to pull off a temper tantrum. He uses a soft tone in his voice, “Ethan, you can see Maisie later. I will promise you that.”

She puts her hands on his shoulders and kissed Ethan on his forehead, “Please do what your papa told you.” From where he is standing, James watch Ella and Ethan heading out of the stables. He sighed to himself, not wanting to end things like this. Especially with her. 

The woman he rode with came up to him. She puts her gloved hand onto his arm. “What happened, James?” He turns to her, not knowing how to put his thoughts into spoken words. He smiled at the woman before answering her question, “It was nothing for you to be concerned about.”


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Thirteen

When Ella came back to her room a few hours later, she notices a large rectangle box on her bed. Figuring out it was supposed to be sent to one of the guests, she walks over to the bed and looks at the envelope attached to it. It was addressed to her, but she wonders who sent her the package. She turns over the envelope and started to recognize the seal. She now knows who sent her the package.

Ella ripped apart the seal before pulling out the note with a short message written on it.

 

_Dear Ella,_

_I hope you will wear this tonight_

_Yours truly,_

_James Steel_

 

She read the message several times over, noticing how beautiful his handwriting is with the curves of his letters. Even though it was nice of him, she wonders if he is making a mistake. He shouldn’t be smitten with his governess. If he is serious about finding a bride, he should be spending gifts for an appropriate suitor. Like the woman he rode with this morning. She seems to be a good match for whatever his needs are.

Ella puts the letter aside, and started to open the package. Under the tissue papers, there was a dark red silk dress. She pulls it out of the box, and laid it on the bed. It is certainly fancier than her own evening dress she wore before. The skirt is much fuller with white lace trimmings along the neckline and the openings of the sleeves.

 _“This is too much of an effort,”_ Ella thought to herself at the sight of the dress, _“Especially from him.”_ She was about to put the dress back when Alesha walks into the room. She notices the dress, “I see you got the dress.”

Ella turns to her with a certain look on her face, “You knew about it?” Alesha walks over to the wardrobe, opening its doors. She founded a spare hanger and started to hang the dress with it. Realizing the dress is here to stay, Ella couldn’t wrap her mind around it. “I was about to send the dress back.”

Alesha shook her head, “No, Ella. You are supposed to wear the dress tonight. Mr. Steel gave me strict instructions to make sure you wear it.” Then, a smile appears on her face. “Even if I have to wrestle you into it myself.” Ella felt a gulp in her throat. Alesha Phillips is quite strong in her petite frame, she could actually do it. Eventually, she agreed to do the act. “Fine, I will keep the dress.”

Her job was to dress Ella for the evening. Alesha puts her dark hair into a half updo, securing it with a matching ribbon. She also gave Ella a pair of garnet earrings to wear. Looking at her friend’s appearance, she gave her a compliment. “Now… you looks like the belle of the ball again.”

When Ella walks into the front hall, there is a sense of speechless in the air. She felt many pairs of eyes on her, but she is not there to grab their attention. She finally founded James who was talking to George Castle. James was completely speechless when he saw her in the red dress. After she made a curtsy, James started to find his words. “Nice to see you again this evening, Miss Thomas.”

Ella gave him a smile, “You too Mr. Steel.” “You looks very lovely in that dress, Miss Thomas,” George said to her which made James turns to him with a look on his face. He notices that Ella is enjoying his compliment, “Oh my… thank you, Mr. Castle.” James saw her blushing for a bit, he still didn’t continue on the conversation. He felt George elbowing on his side as a cue. It was quite a painful move from him.

He looks at Ella who was also looking at him, “Miss Thomas, will you like to sit next to me this evening? There will be theatrics and singing from some of the guests. I thought you will be great company to be with.” She gave him one of her smiles, “I will like that, sir.” She left them for the main sitting room. George took one glance at James before taking a sip of his scotch. “It took you long enough…”


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Fourteen

When Ella went to the main sitting room, Mrs. Steel took one glance at her before she complimented her appearance. “Now, that is an improvement.” When the footman came to them with a tray of champagne glasses, Ella received a glass. She does not care what the other ladies thought of her actions. Ella imagined James gave her the red dress, so he can give her a confident boost. Before she danced with him, Ella Thomas was a wallflower. Blending herself into the crowd without taking any indulgences. After she danced with him, she became the belle of the ball who caught his affections.

She took sips of her champagne while enjoying a conversation with Mrs. Steel and another woman who joined them. Ella recognized her as Mrs. Castle. Of course, they were talking about James. They made a prediction he will be engaged by the end of the year. “I have never seen my son so smitten before!” “Do you know who he is smitten with?” Mrs. Steel looks at Mrs. Castle with a glance before she answered her question, “Whoever she is, I am happy that he is happy.”

Then, Mrs. Steel turns to Ella who was sitting next to her on the couch. Slowly, she gave her a smile before taking another sip of her champagne. It was obvious to her she knows which one of the women he is smitten with.

Soon, it was time for the performances in the other sitting room. There, one of the walls was used as the stage with many chairs for the audience. One of the footmen leads Ella to a pair of seats reserved for her and James. After she sat down on the second left chair, the footman spoke to her, “Mr. Steel will be with you shortly.”

The guests started filling up the seats. Ella caught a glance of Ethan sitting with his grandmother not far away from her. There was a silence among themselves when James walk into the room. Ella notices some of the guests turning around to see him before talking among themselves again after he took his seat next to Ella. No words couldn’t describe it when he met her again. Ella notices his gorgeous face with those eyes and that smile of his. Seconds later, he turns to the stage where the first performance is about to begin.

One of the performances tonight stars the other potential love interest. Still elegant in slacks and her hair tucked under a schoolboy hat, she was Rosalind from As You Like It. Ella glanced at James a few times whose eyes are at the stage. She felt a slight gulp in her throat, thinking his attention is solely on the performer until she felt him holding her hand before giving it a tight squeeze. He holds her hand for a number of seconds until he let go. Just like that, Ella knew his heart isn’t for the other woman. It was for her.

“What do you think of the performance, Miss Thomas?,” James asked her during the break. Sitting closely next to him, Ella saw how handsome he looks in the candlelight atmosphere. The candlelight shows off the profile of his face against the wall. In fact, she was looking at him for too long that she heard his slight chuckle. “Are you even listening to me?”

She felt his hand reaching over for another squeeze. His hand directly on top of hers. It made Ella want to answer his question. Whispering into his ear, she answered it. “I thought the actress was quite wooden.” 

Ella looks at him again for his reaction, but he is still in a humorous mood. “Well, don’t let Anne hear that from you. My friend is very sensitive about her acting abilities…” Hearing her Christian name for the first time over the past two days, Ella was surprised of his relationship with the other woman. “She is your friend?” James gave her a slight nod, “Yes for many years now. Before my marriage. Like me, she is widowed. Unlike me, she has no issues so she is like an aunt to Ethan...” Another laugh came out from his mouth, “who likes to spoils him rotten.”

Then, it sounds like he was reading her mind. He turns to Ella, becoming serious with his words. “I think my mother is pressuring me to marry Anne, but that is not in my plans. She is more like my confidante, someone I can talk to about these things but she is not the one I want to find myself being married to or have children with. There are not enough reasons to change my mind.”

Ella was about to ask him more before they got interrupted by one of his friends. “James Steel, would you like to sing for us tonight?” Sitting next to her, James looks like he is blushing pink before he was encouraged by his friend who was walking over to him, “James, I know you since childhood. You weren’t that easily frightened by stage fright.”

He turns to Ella in terror. He mouthed to her, “Save. me!” But Ella couldn’t do anything about it. If he got her out of her comfort zone the night before, she will have to do the same to him. She put both hands over his and gave them a squeeze. There is no doubt James isn’t going to be saved tonight.

When he walks to the stage, James lessen the blushing in his face. He talks to the person who was playing the piano. They agreed on a chosen song, and the performance is about to begin. Standing over the piano, James Steel started to sing. This is the first time Ella have heard him sing for an audience. From time to time, she heard him singing to himself in the manor with the baritone in his deep voice. Tonight, he used the baritone to sing a song about having a second time at love. It felt like he was singing not for the audience, but for the one he is in love with.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Fifteen

The next morning, James asked Ella out for a ride. Since it was Sunday, his mother was disappointed he won’t be at church with his family. He saw that look on her face, “Mother… you acted like I am committing a sin.” Wearing a bonnet, Elizabeth Steel was not having it. “I know that, dear. But please do me one favor.” James smiled at her, “What is it?” She was staring at him with her blue eyes with a straightforward answer. “You will attend the evening service instead. I will ask the vicar to look out for you.”

All the guests are attending church, and so are the servants. At half past nine, Ella met James at the stables. He leads two of the horses out with the saddles being put on each of them. James helped Ella get on Maisie while James attends to his own horse. He is the one who have to lead them out. Before they can leave, Ella notices blankets and a picnic basket strapped to the back of his horse. From that moment, she knew it won’t be a simple horse ride with James Steel.

She was able to follow James on the path. There was a chill in the air. Ella was glad she wore her wool cape over her dress. It looks like James received warmth under his cape too. Not long after, James pointed to a tree ahead of them. Telling her they will have a rest before heading back to the manor.

They got to the tree where they tied the horses’ leashes around a thick branch. James helped Ella get off Maisie. She received the blankets and picnic basket so he can secure the horses in case they were released. After she laid the blanket on the ground, James joined her for lunch.

In the basket, there were fresh bread and cheese, some meat and apples with a thermos of hot coffee. James was about to make himself a sandwich when he looks at Ella. “Are you still cold under that cape?” Ella was about to say yes, but it looks like he just read her mind again. With the spare blanket, he draped it around her shoulders. He smiled at her when he saw the results, “Here… all better now.”

Ella took a bite of her half from the bread loaf before glancing at James who was making his sandwich with the other half. Spreading butter with a knife before putting in the meat and cheese. He was even humming to himself! Seeing him in a happy mood, Ella decided to ask him a question. “Do you always like to keep your wife warm?”

She realized she just made a mistake asking him that question. He looks at her with his blue eyes and a gulp appears in his throat. It took him almost a minute to find his words. “Yes… I did. Especially when she was ill.” Hearing his words, Ella made a notice this is the first time he ever mentioned his wife to her. She heard stories from Alesha about the first Mrs. Steel, but hearing it from James… he became a more fragile man. 

Ella watch James taking a few bites of his sandwich before taking a sip of the hot coffee. They ate their lunch in silence, taking in the view of the grey sky. It remains grey and cloudy… perhaps there will be rain in the forecast. James finished off his lunch before looking at Ella, “It looks like it is about to rain. We need to head back soon.”

They gather up their things and strapped them back onto his horse. It was already pouring when they got back to the stables. It was hard for Ella to ride Maisie on the sticky ground, so James have to help her out. He puts his arms around her waist before lifting Ella off the horse. Once her feet are on the ground, his arms are still around her waist. Ella was wondering why James wouldn’t let her go… until she saw that look in his eyes.

She saw that look several times before. She knew what he is planning to do. As usual, Ella was worried they will be caught by someone from the manor who are either a servant or guest. But she couldn’t put James in his place. She didn’t want to object his actions. He then lifts her face up with his fingers before leaning his towards hers. A few moments of brushing his lips against hers, James started to kiss Ella on the lips. Deeply locked onto hers… it was no surprise she have the same feelings as him. She kissed him back, not letting go for another second.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Sixteen

After their kiss, both James and Ella knew they have to keep their relationship a secret. Otherwise, there will be a scandal if it comes out to the public. A highly respected gentleman in love with his son’s governess. Their reputations will be in ruins, but they could not able to recognize their love for each other. They need to find ways to be together.

In the next few weeks, Ella is still teaching Ethan but she spent much of her free time with James. When he is working from the manor, Ella would have lunch with them. They often spend the evenings together in the main sitting room. Playing games and reading books together.

Despite this, they are worried Ethan will notice their relationship. Wondering why his father likes to look at Miss Ella in a lovely manner or why he is touching her arm when they are passing by or sitting next to each other. Someday, he will find out the truth but for now, James told him that he and Ella are now close friends especially after that weekend.

Winter has finally came with snow falling outside their windows. It means that Christmas is coming soon. The manor have been decorated from top to bottom. A wreath on the front door, garlands wrapped around the banisters, and a gigantic tree in the front hall. Decorated with ornaments passed down from generations before. Yards of colored beads wrapped around the tree which is even taller than James.

Ethan still thinks Father Christmas is not a figure of imagination, so James made a plan to gather up all his presents and putting them under the tree the night before Christmas Day. Ella thought it would never works. “Sir, he is wiser than you think.” They are on the couch in the main sitting room. Cuddling with each other with a large flannel blanket over them. A fire is blazing in the mantle, and Ethan is upstairs playing in his bedroom with his nursemaid.

James grinned at her, “I wanted him to keep his innocence for a little longer.” With his arm around her body, Ella asked him why he thought of that. “I almost lost my innocence when I was about his age.” She laughed at his comment because she just pictured little James Steel in her mind. His mother once mentioned to her that James look exactly like Ethan when he was a child.

Hearing her laughter, James thought it was beautiful. “An older cousin of mine told me that Father Christmas is not real, but I didn’t believe him at all. Then, he dared me to stay up late and wait in this very sitting room for him to come. If I was right, he would give me his cracker at dinner.”

She smiled at him. She enjoyed hearing stories about his upbringing. “What happened next?” James continue on with his story, “Of course… I accepted his challenge. After everybody have gone to bed… including the servants, I went downstairs to the sitting room and waited by the mantle for Father Christmas to come so I can upstage my cousin. I waited there for what felt like a lifetime… but I think I fell asleep maybe at 2 or 3 in the morning.”

Then, he looks at Ella with those gorgeous eyes of his. Long pale eyelashes framing his lids. It was time to conclude his story. “My mother found me asleep on the couch, curling up with a blanket over me. She woke me up and asked why I was here overnight. I couldn’t tell her the truth, finding the right words to say but she noticed a note on a tray. She picked it up, read the note before handing it to me. I read the message several times, couldn’t believe what I just read…”

“That Father Christmas came?” He smiled at her, “He did. He left me a note, telling me that he left me a nice present under the tree. Only a few years later, I found out the truth… it turns out our butler founded me asleep here and he thought it was nice of him to leave me a note. Not leaving his master disappointed.”

Ella wrapped his arm tighter around her body while James kissed her forehead. “What happened to the butler?” James thought of an answer, “He died about fifteen years ago. He was Mrs. Chandler’s father. She started out as a housemaid here at the time. You can ask her about the story yourself in case you thought I wasn’t telling you the truth.”

But Ella didn’t think so. She turns to James who was looking at her, wondering what she is doing. “I won’t do that, James Steel. I think you told me the truth. I always thought you are telling me the truth.” He remembers their first meeting, “Even when we first met?” He can tell she was trying to remember their first meeting, “Maybe expect that…” She leans closer to him, their faces in front of each other. “And a couple of other times.” She kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back. They might have well enjoy this moment for long as they can before they get interrupted.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Seventeen

Elizabeth Steel invited James to have afternoon tea with her at her house. Since her residence is on the estate, James could have easily be there in ten minutes but there is a problem. There were ice on the ground, making it harder for his horse to walk on.

It took him thirty minutes to get to his mother’s house. After he gave his horse to the stable boy, James walks over to the front of the house and knocks on the door. He greeted the butler and made small talk about the icy roads, giving his coat and hat to him to be put away. “Where is Mother?,” James asked the butler who was about to put his outerwear away in the closet. “In the main sitting room, sir. She have been a bit impatient about your lateness…” 

Knowing his mother does not find the bad weather a good excuse, James will try to do his best with her. He checks the soles of his boots for any remains of snow which are none before heading toward the main sitting room. He then bow to his mother who was sitting at the table with the tea pot and cups. She looks like she might scolds at him, “You are half an hour late, James.” 

He kissed her on the cheek before explaining his reasons, “There were ice on the roads, Mother. It was hard for my horse to walk on.” James sit down at the other side of the table before unfolding a cloth napkin so he can put it on his lap. Elizabeth is still talking about his lateness. “And here I was… sitting here waiting for you, thinking that you forgot about my invitation.”

James look at her mother, and he smiled at her. “I didn’t forgot about you. Ella reminded me of your invitation this morning.” He saw her ears perked up when he mentioned her name. “You are talking about Miss Thomas, aren’t you?” He grabbed the handle of the teapot before pouring black tea into each their cup. “I did…” He puts the teapot down and was about to put in the sugar and milk when she spoke again, “She is why I wanted to talk to you, James.”

He didn’t have the chance to stir the sugar and milk together. He looks at her mother with a shocked appearance in his face. He have no idea why his mother wants to talk about Ella.

“Mother, Ella Thomas have only been with us for a few months now. You know it is not right for me to dismiss her like this…” There is a strained look on his mother’s face, the one when James realized he made a mistake. “James, where did you get the idea I want you to dismiss her? I wanted to know if there is something more to you and Ella. More than master and governess.”

Then, he realized something in their conversation. Someone found out about their relationship. Now stirring his tea with a silver spoon, James asked her in a softer tone of voice, “Mama, who told you about me and Ella?” At the other side of the table, Elizabeth was stirring sugar in her tea while answering his question, “One of your servants. I met them unexpectedly here two days ago, asking me if I would like to have a talk with them.” James took a sip of his tea, “What is it about?”

Elizabeth was trying to think of something to say. Her memory isn’t that clearer now like it was years ago. “They asked me if I saw anything suspicious between you and Ella a few weekends ago. Anything that bought hints about a potential relationship.” “Like what?” She took a sip of her tea, “All sorts of moments. You and Ella dancing on the first evening, you and Ella sitting next to each other the second, that kiss the morning after.” 

James thought there were no one there when they first kissed. He felt his body trembling that someone knew about their relationship. But he wants to get to the bottom of this. Elizabeth was wiping a crumb off her bottom lip when James asked her another question, “Mama, please tell me who the person is.” 

She put the napkin down on the table. A stubborn glance in her eyes, “James, I won’t tell you who the person is. We knew it won’t end well if you don’t think through your actions. All we wanted to know about is your future with Ella. Whether you want to marry her or not.” Then, James became quiet. His future is nearing him at the moment, having to make this decision right now. 

After a minute of thinking, James looks at his mother who is waiting patiently for him to choose what his future holds. His deep voice is still soft. He sighed to himself, “During the past week, I was thinking about asking Ella to marry me. Before I met her, I never felt this affection of love with anyone else.” He smiled at her mother who was listening to him, “You know what type of person she is. So intelligent, lovely, and kind she is to me and Ethan and those around her. I imagine there is no one else out there who is like her. And I wish for her to be mine. But…”

She heard his last word, “But what, James?” He continues to look at her, “You think Ella is not right for me. She didn’t have the money and social status to bring into our marriage. I didn’t want that from her! All I want for Ella to be herself and be in a happy marriage with me whenever or not our family reputation crumbles or we stay put.”

His words brought out so much passion. Elizabeth felt that James really loves Ella Thomas. There is no point of destroying what they have. She looks at her son who was taking another sip. She sighed to herself before she spoke, “James, I have never seen you so passionate about someone before. Even more than your own son.” He put his cup down because he notices his mother getting up from her seat and walking over to her cabinet. In case she took a fall, James came over to his mother’s side. He reached for her hand while she opened the cabinet, “What are you doing?”

After a minute of looking for what she needed, Elizabeth took it out from the cabinet. She put the velvet box on his palm before closing it with her hand. “In case you want to pop the question soon.”


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Eighteen

When he got back to the manor, James went to his bedroom and hide the velvet box under his white shirts in a drawer. His mother gave him a family heirloom, passed down from her mother. It was precious to Elizabeth that James was surprised this is the first time she thought of giving it to him. “Our money was enough,” she spoke to James when it was time for him to leave. He asked her in a humorous manner, “You didn’t like my wife that much, didn’t you?”

She looks at him with her eyes, “I liked her fine enough… you weren’t that much in love with her, James.”

In a few days from now, James Steel will ask Ella to marry him. But he have to make sure she does not know about it. He made a few mentions to Ethan, telling him there will be a few changes after Christmas. Ethan looks up from his storybook they are reading together, “Are you getting me a puppy, Papa?” He heard this from Ella a while ago. Ethan wanted a puppy for Christmas so badly that he does not care for anything else. James run his fingers through his son’s blond hair, “Maybe…”

On Christmas Day, the family invited the servants over to the sitting room for presents. From the Steel family, the female servants received pairs of new gloves that feels a bit luxurious to the touch. “These are lovely,” Alesha spoke about her new gloves. Mrs. Chandler thought the present was questionable. “Since I know you, Mr. Steel… you are never the one who splurges out on our gifts.”

Sitting on his arm chair and enjoying a glass of sherry, James made a response to her comment. “I never did, but it was Miss Thomas’ idea I shall give you ladies gloves.” He turns to Ella who gave him a smile. She returns her focus to Ethan who was playing with his new puppy. A King Charles Spaniel who is like his owner, a sweet boy.

Elizabeth was watching them from her seat, asking her grandson a question. “What are you going to name him, dear?” Ethan looks up to her with a little cheeky smile. “Charlie! I am going to name him Charlie!” Still in the mood, James asked him a question of his own. “Was that Miss Ella’s idea to name him Charlie?” His son stared at him before he gave James a nod. James and Elizabeth laughed at what they heard was true. “That is a very fine name indeed. Very fitting for him!”

Before it was time for dinner, Ella stepped James aside into the other sitting room. She gave him one of her smiles, “I haven’t received your present yet sir.” Knowing the others are heading to the dining room, the couple are able to be more intimate with each other. He puts his arm around her waist, pulling Ella closer to him. He smiled at her, “I can give it to you right now.”

Now, this is his moment. The velvet box have been sitting inside his coat pocket since this morning. He was waiting for the right time to do so. He saw her dark eyes widen at the sight of him on bended knee. “James, what is this?”

He saw how shocked she is. She wasn’t expecting this, possibly not at all. He started to hold both her hands. “Ella, I know you are not expecting this.” It took a few moments to find her words, “Not at all…” James continues on, holding her hands a bit tighter. “But do you love me… do you?” Again, she was finding her words. She smiled at him, “I love you, James.” Her smile becomes even more lovelier, “Ever since I first met you.” Glad that was one of her most precious moments, James grinned at her. “I did the same… but the more I got to know you, the more I realize you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with…”

To get the ring from his pocket, James have to let go of her hands. But she stopped him from doing so. Ella leans over to him, lifting his chin with her hands. Their faces closer together, it revealed their fate. “You don’t have to show me the ring now, James.” She smiled at him before answering his question, “My answer is yes.”

Hearing her answer, James was happy she agreed to marry him. They started to kiss but it lasted for a few moments because he noticed an audience waiting at the doorway, observing what they saw. Mrs. Chandler was the first to speak, “Since when you two started courting?”


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Nineteen

James finally get to marry the woman of his dreams. Even though the response was positive, not everyone agreed. Anne came to the manor one afternoon, to tell James what she heard through a mutual friend. “They were shocked of your engagement, James…” Anne sat down on the couch in the main sitting room while he poured her a cup of tea. “I wasn’t surprised about that,” James spoke to her. He knew there will be gossip about them.

“But you need to keep Ella safe away from the gossip. They will tear the poor girl into shreds, jealous that neither of them are going to marry the eligible bachelor.” They enjoyed having a cup of tea while talking about other things. Ella walks into the sitting room after she was done with today’s lessons. She saw Anne for the first time since that weekend, and was about to make a curtsy to her until Anne told her to stop.

“You don’t have to curtsy for me, Miss Thomas. When you becomes the mistress of this manor, a lot of people will be doing the same to you.” Ella blushed at her comment before sitting down next to Anne. “I find it hard to believe I am going to be their mistress.” Anne puts her hand over Ella’s hand before giving her a smile, “There is no need to worry about that. You are going to be a fine mistress.” “A very fine mistress,” James commented to Ella with a smile on his face, “The best in the history of this manor.”

He heard her soft laughter. He watch the ladies in conversation. Ella shows off her engagement ring to Anne. In return, she told Ella that she will be around if Ella needs help planning the wedding. They eventually left James out of their conversation, which is fine with him. He is happy they are becoming friends for now and years to come.

A few weeks later, they set a wedding date. They would like to get marry in the spring, giving them enough time to plan the wedding. James knew Ella wanted a small wedding, and he agreed with her. A church ceremony with family and close friends with a reception at the manor. Most of all, he wanted to make her happy because he believe that is the best way possible.

One morning, James founded the post on a table in the main sitting room. He looks through the post, finding a letter addressed to Ella. Discarding the rest of the post aside, James walk over to the library with the letter in his hand. He knocks on the door, waiting for a response from his fiancee. “Come in!”

He felt a smile appearing on his face at the sound of her voice. He opens the door, and there she was… at her desk, preparing for the day’s lessons of Geography and Mathematics. James walks over to her side, and kissed her on the cheek. “A letter came for you.” In ten minutes, Ethan will be downstairs so she have enough time to read the letter. She received the letter from her fiance, and started to tear apart the seal so she can read the message.

James remains in the same room with her, watching Ella read the letter several times. Immediately, he saw changes in her mood. To the point she looks like she is about to faint. He quickly ran over to her, “Ella!!!” When he got to her, James caught her fall. In his arms, James spoke words of comfort to her. “Ella, you need some rest. Let me bring you to the couch.” 

There, he carried Ella in his arms before setting her on the couch near the windows. While she was trying to rest, James rang the bell and minutes later, Alesha came over to the library. She saw Ella laying on the couch while James was holding the letter tightly in his hands. She turns to James with a question, “What happened to her?”

In a soft but urgent tone of voice, James answered her question. “Ella fainted. I need you to gather towels and a bowl of warm water…. If you see Ethan on the way, please tell him to stay in his bedroom for the time being. There will be no lessons today.” Hearing what she needed to do, Alesha nodded to him. “I will do that sir.”

After she left them behind, Ella is still laying down on the couch. Hopefully, she will get better once Alesha get back with the water and towels. In his hands, James started to wonder what the letter is about which sent Ella in such a state. Since he is her husband to be, he have the rights to know. Slowly, he read the letter in his hands. Like Ella before, several times. The letter was written by her sister, from two days ago. Telling Ella their father have fallen ill, and they are not sure he will make it to the spring.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Twenty

Ella woke up to a bedroom at first, unfamiliar with but she soon realized she is in his bedroom. James’ bedroom. No, she didn’t spent the night with him if that first came to mind but it happened almost a week ago. She was playing hide-and-seek with Ethan. After checking his usual hiding spots, Ethan was not found. She was looking for him in one of the bedrooms and unexpectedly opened its second door to this very bedroom.

She was confused of this discovery until she remembers Alesha telling her that James and his first wife resided in separate bedrooms. “Why they have separate bedrooms?,” Ella asked her once. Alesha looks at her for a few seconds before she answered her question, “Because they lived separate lives.”

Which explains why James doesn't want to talk about his first wife very much. It was not his idea of marriage. Beside Ethan and horseback riding, he didn’t have much in common with her. With Ella, it was the opposite. At least, what James thought of their relationship. Ella was getting around the idea of marrying him.

She looks around the bedroom from the four poster bed. It was clean and luxurious with red and gold color scheme with dark wood furniture. She imagined the sun setting behind the closed curtains. Realizing she is being well cared of, Ella laid down on the bed. The pillow made a soft noise once her head fell on it.

Minutes later, the door leading to the hallway was opened by James who was a bit surprised at the sight of her. Until a grin slowly appeared on his face. “You are awake, my dear…” 

He walks over to the bed. Ella notices his shirtsleeves are rolled up to his elbows. He lifts the water jug so he can check for water before setting it down on the end table. A slight croak appears in her voice when she spoke, “What happened to me?”

He pours water from the jug into a glass for Ella to drink. While she was drinking the glass of water, James spoke to Ella about what happened to her. “You fainted in the library this morning, but I caught your fall. I got Sam to get the doctor for you while Alesha and I did whatever we could to get you back to good health.”

Then. he sat down next to Ella on the bed. He started to hold one of her hands before continuing on, “The doctor came not long after, and checked you over. ‘Nothing serious,’ he said to me but he told us to look after you for the next few days. You needed some rest…” He gave her one of his smiles, “After that, you will be on your feet again.” 

James squeezed her hand. Ella thought it was the end of their conversation until James got up from the bed and begins to walk over to his desk. There, he pulls a drawer to get what looks like a envelope full of coins. With it in his hands, James came back and he puts the envelope on her lap. Noticing his action, Ella looks at James with confusion. “What is this for, James?” He was silence for a few seconds before he answered, “Once you get better, you can use this for your trip to see your father. Enough for two weeks.” 

Still confused, Ella said to him: “But…” He interrupted her by putting his finger on her lips. “No ‘buts’, and you don’t have to pay me back. What is mine… is now yours.” He moved his finger away, so he can kiss her on the lips. It was a good kiss like always, but Ella felt like she could never feel his kiss again if she leaves him.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Twenty One

For the next three days, Ella was bed-ridden. James… well, he was amazing to her. When he have nothing to do, he would come upstairs and take care of Ella himself. He fed her bowls of soup, and gave her back massages. His fingers removing the tensions of her muscles… no one could do it like him. Sometimes, Ethan would come in with his puppy and they play games with him or tell him stories while Charlie was resting at the foot of the bed.

When Ella got better, James made arrangements for a coach to pick Ella up on early Monday morning. She wrote a letter home, telling her family she will be with them by the middle of the week. It made Ella wonder if she should tell them about their engagement but she and James decided not to until it felt like the right time to do so.

Before his illness, Paul Thomas was the vicar of her local parsonage. Because of his vocation, things are kept in a conservative manner. But that didn’t stop Ella from pursuing her own life. Her father is supportive of her decision while her mother does not. Sarah Thomas wanted her daughter to remain at home until marriage like herself and Ella’s sisters. 

She does not understand why Ella wanted to become a governess. It took Paul several weeks to persuade his wife, “It would be a waste of time for Ella to stay here until marriage. She had enough qualities to be in the world outside our village. When the time is right, she will settle down.”

Sometimes, she write to her father about James. That she made the right choice to leave home. James is no one she have met before, and like her own father… he encourages her to do things she wanted to do. Ella always felt she shared an emotional connection with her father. If there is a choice, she would tell only her father about her true relationship with James Steel.

In the early morning hour, Ella woke up long before the sun rises. She was residing in the other bedroom next to his, and she knew Alesha will come upstairs to get her ready. She only got a few minutes to spare, so she have to see her fiance first thing in the morning. Ella puts on her robe over her nightgown with matching slippers on her feet. She headed over to the connecting door and opens it slowly.

She spotted James laying on his back, a slight snore coming out of his mouth. Ella got closer to him, to smooth her fingers across his face. She never saw him like this before. He slept like someone in deep slumber. It could take a while for him to wake up from his sleep. But it seems to be untrue because he just woke up at the sight of her. He gave her a sly grin, “You leaving me already?” Ella smiled at him, “Yes… this morning.” “Oh,” James said to her. He felt Ella’s hand holding his. She gave it a tight squeeze. “Please say my hello to your father for me.”

“I will,” Ella said to James before she leans over to his face so she can kiss him on the lips. After she was done, James closed his eyes and he fell back to sleep. She looks at him again. She felt her emotions building up within herself. She felt it will be a while until she meet him again. Hopefully, they get marry soon after that was done.

When she came back to her bedroom, Alesha was already there. Getting her outfit ready for the trip. She turns to her friend who was now in tears. She walks over to her so she can give Ella a hug. “Ella, you are not going to leave us forever. You will come back. Even he will look high and low for you if we didn’t get your letter.”

Hearing her words, Ella softly laughed at the idea of James looking for her. “He could be so consumed in his mission. He won’t even eat or sleep.” Alesha has her basin ready with warm water so Ella can wash her face with a cloth. She quickly got dressed so she can have time to eat her breakfast.

Downstairs, Mrs. Chandler put out a small breakfast spread on the dining room table for Ella. After she ate her breakfast, the bell rang at the front door. Signaling her departure. While her trunk was getting attached to the back of the coach, Mrs. Chandler and Alesha each gave Ella a big hug. “We will look after them for you. Please write to us soon.” Mrs. Chandler passed a small parcel of food to Ella for her trip, “And send our regards to your family.”

The tears came back. Ella didn’t have anything to wipe them away with, so Mrs. Chandler gave her a handkerchief. “You better leave now, Ella. If he see you here, he will never let go of you.” She knew the driver is being impatient at the delay, “I better not leave the driver waiting.” When she got to the coach, the front doors were already closed. The driver took her hand and leads her inside. She could hear the vowels in his Midlands accent “He gave me strict instructions to make sure you arrive there in one piece.” 

She puts her gloved hands over her lap while sitting up in a ladylike manner since he only saw her as someone of a higher position than his own. A few months ago, she arrived to the manor as the new governess. Now, she leave there as the lady of the manor.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Twenty Two

Before sunset, the coach stopped at an inn to rest for the night. In her purse, James gave her enough money to last her for two weeks. She was able to paid for a single bed with breakfast in the morning. The driver told her that after breakfast, they will be on the road again.

The room she resides was almost bare but clean with a comfy bed to sleep on. She was surprised that she was able to sleep well because her room was facing the stables and it made shadows through her windows onto the walls. 

It was six in the morning when Ella woke up, expecting the driver wants to leave at eight. When he met her in the parlor, he was stunned at her appearance. “I thought you were a lady, not a village girl!” She felt her cheeks turning pink. She figured when she wore her hair up, she looks more ladylike but when she wore it down… it made her looks youthful.

“He prefers my hair being down,” Ella mentioned to the driver but he is not the one for small talk. They ate their breakfast at the same table while her trunk get attached to the coach. He predicts they will be at her village by early afternoon.

They are in the Yorkshire moors. Her window was cracked open so she felt the coldness in the air. She looks at the view she was passing by. They are at the outskirts of the village. They passed the manor where Henry Sharpe and his family resides. The church where her father was an important figure well before she was born. Half a mile away, they will reach her childhood home.

The driver stopped at the back gate of her childhood home. One of the larger houses in the village, owned by the Sharpe family for generations. Paul Thomas paid them a small fee per month but if he died when spring comes, her mother and sister have to find somewhere else to live since they do not work to pay it themselves.

The door was opened by the driver to lead Ella out of the coach. When Ella stepped out of the coach, the back door was swung open. She notices her younger sister running off to greet her much missed older sister!

“Ella, you are finally home!” Soft laughter came out of her mouth, “Rachel… Mama will scolds you if she saw you running!” When the sisters stood in front of each other, Rachel was the first to give her a tight hug. “We all missed you!”

Their footman helped the driver get the trunk from the back of the coach. Soon after, the driver will be off again. Tipping his hat to Ella before he leaves. Holding her hand, Rachel bought Ella inside the house. It was the same as she left it months ago. A fire blazing in the sitting room. Noises from the kitchen. On the same floor, Ella smiled when she heard the snoring of her father in one of the rooms. Rachel saw that smile on her sister’s face. “Today is a good day then!”

Then, she called out to their mother who was in the kitchen. “Mama… Ella’s here!!!” It took Sarah Thomas a minute to reach her daughters who are in the sitting room. As usual, she took a long glance at Ella but she didn’t have anything to say about her appearance at the moment. “How is your trip?” “It was fine, Mama,” Ella answered her question before walking over to Sarah to kiss her cheek.

It was possible she was still thinking about Ella’s appearance. She looks a bit too finely dressed for a governess even if she wore her hair down. She notices the fine leather gloves that matches well with the outfit. Ella went back to her sister while Sarah continues to look at her daughter. There is something new about Ella but she cannot figure it out what it is. “I will get lunch ready for you then.”

Sarah left for the kitchen. Rachel looks at her mother walking away before turning to Ella who becomes quiet. “She might be tired from the trip,” Rachel thought to herself. She holds her sister’s hand before she started a conversation, “You must be tired from traveling. I can unpack your things while you rest for a bit.” She saw that lovely smile on Ella’s face. She knew it was a good idea.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Twenty Three

Rachel lifted up the lid of her sister’s trunk, and started to look through Ella’s things. Her grey eyes widen when she founded a red silk dress among the belongings. “Is this the dress you wore to the ball?” Ella laughed, “It wasn’t a ball, it was more like a gathering.”

With the dress in her arms, Rachel puts the dress against herself so she can check herself out at the full length mirror. With her pale skin and reddish brown long hair, she looks great in it. “It was a ball. Especially if the suitor is Mr. Steel!”

Hearing her sister say his name, Ella was happy she was able to tell Rachel about James, but like her father… she didn’t gave her the full details. Rachel is only seventeen, and Ella felt she was too young to understand the love between her and James. She notices Rachel hanging the dress with a hanger before putting it away in the wardrobe.

Rachel abandoned the rest of Ella’s clothes. She sat down next to her sister on the double bed before looking at Ella with a smile on her face. “Ella, may I borrow the dress for the ball this Saturday?”

There was a glance in her dark eyes. “Whose ball you are talking about?” “The Sharpes’ ball. The one they have every year.” Ella looks at Rachel for a number of seconds until she remembers the invitation they sent to James not long ago.

“They sent one to Mr. Steel. He is good friends with Mr. Sharpe.” Now, Rachel looks excited when Ella spoke his name. “Do you know he is coming? Maybe he could visit you if he comes?” Ella thought about it to herself. James didn’t make a mention to her about the invitation. He was too focused on improving her health when she fainted.

“I am not sure. He didn’t make any mention to me about it.” She notices the changes in Rachel’s facial expressions. “That is too bad. It is a bit too much for him to travel, and you mentioned his son several times…”

More memories came to Ella when Rachel went on and on about his excuses. Once, she overheard his conversation. He might have thought she was taking a nap, not listening to him asking Alesha to pack up her red dress. “There is a ball in her area that weekend. She might need it…”

Deep in her thoughts, Rachel have to speak up. “Earth to Ella!!!” Immediately, she came back to her sister. “I think I will wear the dress this Saturday. You have to find something else to wear.” Rachel whined when she heard her response, “But I don’t have anything nice to wear! They are all rags!!”

Ella puts her arm around Rachel’s back, and kissed her on the forehead. “You do have nice dresses. How about that yellow dress Mama gave you for Christmas? If you show me the dress now, I am sure you will wear it.”


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Twenty Four

At the last minute, George Castle decided to visit James this evening. He hasn't seen his friend since the announcement of his engagement, but this is the first time James will be there without Ella. George knew he have to check up on James for her. He imagined she wanted that from him.

In his coach, the driver drove him to the manor. Getting there by seven in the evening. When he got to the front door, it was opened by Mrs. Chandler. He let himself in, “Where is he?” She made a head gesture toward the main sitting room. “He’s in there.” Then, she spoke in a soft whisper, “Be careful… he have been drinking.”

George sighed to himself. He knew this will happen to James Steel. That man who saw Ella Thomas as a pure angel, full of sunshine. It could take him an easy turn to darkness once she is gone. George took off his outerwear, top hat, and gloves before giving them to the footman. “I think I can handle him myself.”

Once Mrs. Chandler and the footman left, George walks over to the main sitting room. There, he notices James sitting on his chair with a glass of scotch and a fire in the mantle. James watch George with his blue eyes before he gave him a grin on his face. “What brings you there this evening?”

“To see you.” “Do you want a drink?,” James asked him, “I have new bottles of scotch and whiskey arrived here just this morning.” Noticing the full scotch glass, George have to keep James out of disaster. “I would rather have the scotch in your hand,” George answered back to him, “Because you are insulting my nationality.”

He passed the scotch glass over to George before James got up to get himself a glass of whiskey instead. George didn’t notice Charlie was in the same room until he saw the puppy following James to the liquor cabinet. A few minutes later, the puppy followed him back to the chair.

James placed the whiskey glass on the end table before putting Charlie on his lap. He grabbed the glass and puts it toward George. “To a good evening!” “To a good evening, James!” They both took a sip of their drinks. George watch James scratching his fingers under the puppy’s chin. From where he is sitting, he might have thought Charlie wanted to take a sip of his whiskey.

James saw this, and he sighed to himself. He puts the glass further away from Charlie for a few seconds before putting it back on the end table. George notices that life is about to drain out of him. “How are you and Ethan coping without Ella?”

He was not making any eye contact with him. “Well, the whole place was freezing.” George was surprised of his word choice. “Freezing? Even with this fire blazing?” Now, James gave him a certain look on his face, “I was talking figuratively, George…” He sighed to himself again, “It have been like that since Ella left yesterday morning…”

The moment he spoke her name, George remembers a certain memory. He took a sip of the scotch, “Are you going to the Sharpes’ ball this weekend? It could be a nice change of scenery for you and Ethan.” He watch James take a sip of his whiskey. “I am not sure. There will be problems for us. Me and Ella. Her father is good friends with Henry Sharpe.”

“Why not?,” George asked him. His tone of voice changes at this very moment, “It is a good opportunity to meet your future in-laws. And you don’t have to announce the engagement if you don’t want to. You are there with Ethan because Henry Sharpe wanted you there. You told me his granddaughters are staying there for the winter, so Ethan can have someone to play with while you can swept Ella off her feet...”

He heard his deep laughter, “You thought all I did with Ella was sweeping her feet off?” A hint of smile appears George’s face. “That was the first thing came to mind when I thought about you and Ella. The image of true love… which is a rare thing to find around here.”

James nodded to him. George and Helen Castle are one of the few pairings he imagined was made of true love. Even though George ended up scolding him whenever James make a comment. “You know… it would be nice to surprise her. She probably missing me at the moment.”

George laughed at his comment, “You are not the centre of her world, James.” He pulls him closer to James, so he can puts his hand on one of his knees. He looks up to James who was looking at him, “Have one last drink, and write a note to yourself. Reminding yourself of this moment. Then, try to somber up for the next two days before leaving with Ethan on Friday morning. You should be there by Saturday afternoon.”

James continues to look at George. They have another conversation about a new case George took a part in. As always, he gave him an opinion of his own but the thoughts of meeting Ella again is still on his mind.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Twenty Five

Today was the day of the ball. Rachel is very excited about tonight’s event, this being the first since she came out to society a few months ago. But her mother didn’t want her to get into trouble, so she asked Ella to look after her at the ball. On that day, Alesha sent Ella a letter. Telling her that everything didn’t fall apart when she left, and that James is taking Ethan with him on a trip yet she does not know where they are heading to.

… _Maybe he was trying to help him out with you being gone, but I am sure they miss you very much._

_Wishes from your good friend, Alesha_

Ella notices Rachel looking over her shoulder, in order to read the letter. “I thought I was your best friend!” She smiled at her sister, “I can have more than one best friend. Like you have with Kate Barker.” Rachel frowns at her sister before doing her hair for the ball. Ella was having her hair put into an updo, securing the ends with a jeweled hair comb Elizabeth Steel gave her for Christmas.

With a glance at the hair comb, Rachel was surprised. “I am wondering why she gave you a hair comb. Especially one with real jewels.” Ella was staying still while Rachel was securing her locks with the comb. “She was kind to me at the gathering. Maybe she thinks I deserves some nice things…” “Mama will questions you when she see your hair comb. She was asking me if I know anything about the nice things you have.”

It was indeed that her mother took more notice in Ella’s appearance than before. “Tell Mama that it is simply none of her business. You don’t have to wait until marriage to have nice things. My things are simply gifts from the Steeles. I imagined they are happy I am wearing things they put much thoughts into.”

“Mama must think they are treating you like a charity case. Dressing you up like a doll.” At the vanity mirror, Rachel notices the sad look in her sister’s eyes. Ella spoke nothing but nice and genuine words about the Steeles. It was not her fault their mother have such madden thoughts about her daughter’s lifestyle. Hopefully, they will see Ella as her own being rather than as the vicar’s daughter.

Not wanting to see Ella being sad, Rachel gave her a quick hug from behind. “You will be the belle of the ball tonight. Everyone’s eyes will be on you. The first for the vicar’s daughter!” She then heard her sister’s soft laughter. She knew everything will be okay.

On Saturday afternoon, the coach arrived at the front doors of the Sharpes’ manor. Henry came out to greet the Steeles, “What a surprise from you, James. I just got your letter this morning…” James got out of the coach. He smiled at his friend, “It is good to meet you too.” A quick hug between them before James made introductions. “I don’t think you met my son before.” Henry shook his head, “No I haven’t.”

Ethan came over to his father’s side with Charlie in his arms, “Ethan, please say hello to Mr. Sharpe who is a good friend of mine.” With a smile similar to James, “Hello Mr. Sharpe.” Henry smiled at the young lad, “Hello to you too, Ethan.” He notices the puppy in his arms, “And who is this little fellow?” He continues to smile at Henry, “This is Charlie!” Henry looks like he just remembers something in a previous letter, “The one Miss Thomas helped you name?” Ethan nodded to him. Henry and James laughed at the response, “Well she have good taste then!”

The footman came to help the driver get the trunks out to the east wing of the manor where James and Ethan will be staying. Another round of introductions to Louisa Sharpe, Henry’s wife and Millie & Libby Sharpe who are their granddaughters. After a quick lunch, James was tired from being on the road for so long. He needed some rest while Ethan have a chance to play with the puppy and his two new friends.

In bed, James dreamt of Ella. He often dreamt about her. He knew she is staying with her family in one of the houses Henry owns. His friend already saw her yesterday afternoon when he visits her father. “She looks alive and well, James. Beautiful inside and out.” James smiled at the thought of seeing Ella Thomas. Even though it has been days since he last saw her, James missed her terribly.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Twenty Six 

When the evening comes, James got dressed for the ball. He was unsure if children are allowed to be there because he notices the little Sharpe girls dressed up in their fancy clothes. Louisa saw him looking confused and gave him an explanation, “Our nanny usually looks after them during these events.” She smiled at James, “I will ask her to look after Ethan too.”

After sunset, the guests started arriving at the manor. Men in fine clothing and women in their fancy gowns. He observes them from clear view. Glad he wasn’t from their area. He have been to these balls for many years now, and there are always the same type of people. Upper class and to the less extent, those who are in the middle class. He could imagine there won’t be someone from the lower classes in sight unless they are a servant.

He knew Ella’s father is a vicar, but he is well-educated and kind to everyone. According to Henry, no one bat an eyelash at Paul Thomas. He has well kept connections to some of the wealthiest families in the area. They are the ones who donated their money to the church and the county’s poorer residents. The more he thinks about him, the more James realized Ella is similar to her father.

The guests who notices him, Henry introduced them to James but he is on the lookout for Ella. He looks for her through the crowds. Looking for a beautiful woman in the red silk dress. Minutes later, he smiled at the sight of her. She was standing near the entrances with a young lady and who he thought was her mother. He felt butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. He thought to himself, _“So this is what true love felt like…”_

When the Thomas family got inside the manor, there are already so many guests. It was nearly impossible to get through the crowds. Rachel is holding on to Ella’s arm, “I want to see if Kate is here…” “Wait until the crowds die out, Rachel,” Sarah spoke to her. This made Rachel turns to her mother. There is signs of disappointment in her young face, “Mama… it is socially unacceptable to stand here while more guests want to come in.”

A strong look of stubbornness appears in Sarah’s aged face, the one when Rachel couldn’t get the answer she herself wanted. She turns to her sister for support, “Ella, you have been to a few balls. Please tell Mama it is unacceptable to stand here.” Ella felt a gulp in her throat. She and Sarah already got to a bad start when her mother spoke to Ella about the hair comb. It nearly blow out to proportions until her father have to hush them away with his newspaper. “Since Ella says it is a gift from the mother of her employer, it is simply a gift. Nothing else.”

But Ella didn’t have the chance to explain the reasons to her mother. Sarah spoke to them before she could do so, “Rachel is right. They will disapproves of us if we kept them waiting.” Rachel holds on tight to her sister, so they can begin to walk into the crowds with her mother behind them.

Through the crowds, Ella thought she was seeing things when she notices a tall man in white dress. Short blond hair and blue eyes with a smile that always captures her heart. She thought to herself, _“That cannot be him, Ella. There are several men like him in the area, but none of them even took a second glance at me. Unless it was him.”_ When she turns around, Ella couldn’t find him. He was lost in the crowds. Looking at her, Rachel becomes concerned. “Ella, who are you looking for?”

She was definitely sure she saw him in the crowds. James Steel was here in the same room with her. This made Rachel continuously concerned about her older sister, “Is it someone you knows?” Ella looks at her and gave Rachel a soft glance in her dark eyes. “Yes, I thought I saw someone I knew.” Sarah was trying to be sympathetic toward her daughter, but her tone of voice felt a bit wrong. “You might have been seeing things, dear. You always felt a bit sick when there are big crowds.”

Ella knew her mother was right. She does get a bit sick among big crowds. It surprised her this haven’t occurred to her the last time she went to a large gathering. There was always someone there to take her hand and lead her way in. She looks at her mother, “You’re right, Mama. It might have been that…”

“Oh, dear. I hope you won’t leave me here like this.” Ella felt a bit of shockness inside herself when she heard his voice. She recognized it so well, it was unforgettable. She turns around and spotted James who was standing behind them. He gave her one of his smiles, “Nice to see you again, Miss Thomas… may you introduce me to your fellow guests?”


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Twenty Seven

The moment he spoke, Ella felt her jaw dropped. For too long that her mother made a comment. "Ella Grace, it is not polite to open your mouth like that in public..." But James let it go. He made a chuckle, "I expect your daughter is shocked that I came here at all." 

He smiled at her, "Miss Thomas... would you like to do the honors?" She gave him that lovely smile of his, "I certainly will sir."

She made quick introductions, "Mr. Steel... this is my mother, Sarah Thomas and my younger sister, Rachel Thomas." Both Sarah and Rachel curtsied to him, which made James smiled. "You are both lovely women, just like Miss Thomas is." 

“I bought up my daughters to have good manners and to be polite to all people,” Sarah responded to him. Ella made a glance at James who likes the way Sarah talk about her daughters, “I agreed. You did a very fine job, Mrs. Thomas.”

For a second, Ella thought she saw her mother blushing at his comment. She never thought her mother could even blush until now. Sarah continues on with the conversation, “Do you have any daughters, Mr. Steel?” James shook his blond head, “No daughters. Only a young son named Ethan.” 

For a few minutes, Sarah was in charge of the conversation. Making it harder for the other three to take charge. Ella felt herself becoming sick when Sarah asked James about his marital status. “Ella told me you have been widowed for over a year. Is there any plans to remarry in the future?” 

James felt a gulp in his throat. He then notices that look on Ella’s eyes, about a topic that is not quite revealed. Not knowing how her family will reacts to it. James have to paraphrase the truth. “Yes, there are plans for me to remarry. But the engagement is quite recent, and my fiancee & I are keeping it under wraps.” 

She saw the look on her mother’s face. James did whatever he could hide the fact Ella is his fiancee. Realizing she couldn’t get more out of their conversation, Sarah decided to move on. “I bet your fiancee is a lovely person, and I wish you two much happiness in the future.” Sarah excused herself, mentioning to them she must meet Louisa Sharpe. Rachel also made the same decision by mentioning she just saw Kate Barker and went over to see her friend.

Just the two of them, Ella softly laughed to herself when James was done being out of breath. “I thought your mother would get the truth out of me.” She smiled at him, “Sir, you made it through. That is the most important thing.” She felt his hand holding hers, giving it a tight squeeze before letting her hand go. Happy to finally be with her.

Throughout the evening, James and Ella spent more time together. They went to visit Ethan who was in the east wing with the Sharpe girls. Ethan was happy to see his governess. He greeted Ella by giving her a big tight hug. 

During their time there, Ethan was showing her some tricks Charlie learned. “Sit!” Charlie sat down. “Roll!” Charlie rolled over to James’ feet. “Stand up!” Charlie stood up on his hind legs. “You are doing a great job taking care of him, Ethan,” Ella said to him before kissing his forehead, “I am so proud of you.”

She wished she could have stay longer with the child, but James told her they have to head back to the main wing. “Your mother will interrogates me again if we don’t leave now.” When they head back there, it was time for the dancing to begin. James and Ella sat next to Sarah, waiting for Rachel to start dancing with the group. Once the music begins, the dancers did the same. 

Since James is sitting next to Sarah, he was the one who heard her comments. “My Rachel… I can picture her getting married soon as long as she does not make a fool of herself.” James turns to Sarah. He was not surprised her opinions are blunt. “Isn’t she rather young? Miss Thomas told me she turns seventeen a few months ago.” 

In return, Sarah answered back with much hesitation. “If I wait a few years, she won’t have any good suitors. No one who could take an interest in her. It would be better to provide Rachel’s future sooner than later because if my husband died by the spring… there will be no future for her.”

Hearing her words, James suddenly felt the same pain Ella felt about her mother. She didn’t spoke about her other daughter that much, not about her future or anything else. She settled herself to think that her daughter will continue working but there is no prospects of marriage. No one to take her in when her career as a governess becomes stale. 

Next to him, James felt Ella becomes quiet. Just watching her sister dance with a potential suitor. In her mother’s eyes, Ella is the old maid while the young and pretty Rachel can do whatever she please as long it was for marriage.

James wonders if there is anything he can do for this family. For both Ella and Rachel’s sake. He turns to Sarah once again. He cleared his deep voice, “Mrs. Thomas… is there any chance I would talk to your husband during my stay here? About your family’s situation?” Sarah gave him a confused look on her face, “Mr. Steel… I am certainly sure you know about my husband’s health status.”

He nodded, “I do know about his health status. He is the reason why Miss Thomas came back. But I came here myself to meet him. From hearing about your situation, I think I could bring up a plan to help your family out.” After he was done, Sarah continues to look at him. Wondering if she can accept this man’s offer. Ella heard their conversation, urging her mother to accept his offer. “Mama… you should let him meet Papa because you know how much Papa is itching to meet him!!!”

Sarah turns to her daughter. She looks at her for almost a minute before returning to James. She gave him a slight smile, “You can meet him tomorrow for afternoon tea. I am sure Mr. Sharpe will give you directions to our house.” Hearing her words, James was happy they came to a decision. He notices Ella giving him a smile of her own. 

In the background, the music came to an end. So did the dancing. Rachel came to them with bliss. Seeing her, James got up from his chair to talk with Rachel. He smiled at her before kissing her hand, “Miss Rachel, may I have the next dance with you?”


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Twenty Eight

During the morning service at their local church, Ella spotted James sitting at the front with the Sharpes. It looks like he haven’t forgotten about them. While Ella and Rachel are waiting for their mother, Ella spotted him talking with the vicar at the entrance. It looks like a lively conversation from the way he uses his hands to explain something. Once or twice, he noticed Ella looking at him. He gave her a smile before effortlessly moved himself back into the conversation.

“He is a talker, isn’t he?” Ella turns to Rachel who was asking her that question. She gave her a soft smile, “He isn’t certainly the quiet type. Or the one who bores you to death.” Rachel laughed at her comment, “You liked spending time with Mr. Steel, aren’t you?” Ella gave her a nod before linking her arm into Rachel’s left arm. “He and I… we understand each other… like kindred spirits.”

When they got back to their home, lunch was already on the table. At three in the afternoon, James Steel is due to be there. With such a short notice, there wasn’t enough time to do something fancy. Ella was in charge of today’s event. “I think anything simple will works. He is not the one who indulges on a daily basis.” 

Sarah mocks an eyebrow at her, “For a man of his social status?” She looks at her mother for a few seconds before she spoke, “He told me once a special event isn’t about the food. It is about how well the host treat their guests and good conversation. Everything else have to come after.”

Finger sandwiches, biscuits, and a lemon cake are on the menu along with a pot of tea. At exactly three, there was a knock on the front door. Rachel opened the door. Ella was in the sitting room, waiting for him to come. She heard his deep voice mingling with her sister’s sweet voice, talking about their dance at the ball last night and that he saw the sisters looking at him during service. Moments later, they heard Rachel’s voice calling out to them. “Mama, he bought his son with him!”

Rachel leads James and Ethan to the sitting room. Ella and Sarah both curtsied to James. Ella noticed Ethan almost hiding behind his father’s long legs with Charlie in his arms. Almost shy in his appearance. “Mr. Steel, can you introduce us to your son?,” Sarah asked him with a slight smile on her face. Hiding her feelings that he bought an unexpected guest with him. “I most certainly,” James answered her question before bringing Ethan toward them, “Come say hello to Miss Ella’s family.”

In view, Ethan introduced himself. “Hello, Miss Ella’s family.” After he was done, the Thomases were quiet until Paul Thomas spoke up to the boy. “I truly know what you are feeling, Mr. Ethan. But all of us wanted to make you comfortable here.” He patted his cane on the plush chair next to him, near the fireplace. “You and your puppy can sit next to me. You must be in shivers from being outside.”

After some encouragement from his father, Ethan walks over to the chair and sat down on it. He puts Charlie on the ground so the puppy can cuddles up near his feet. Meeting Paul Thomas for the first time, the two men shook hands in a very firm manner before speaking for a bit. Being a good hostess, Sarah have to hurry things along. “You two can talk again in a few seconds. Mr. Steel, you can sit next to Ella on the loveseat. Rachel, you have to move to the armchair near the entrance.”

When James sat down next to her, she can feel his presence. His scent smells of sandalwood. She felt his hand on her back when she moves forward to pour him a cup of tea. Using his preferred measurements with cream and sugar. From the menu, she picked out what he himself would pick out to eat. The moment she was done, James gave her one of his smiles. “Thank you.” She smiled back to him, “You are welcome.”

Throughout the afternoon, the conversation was lively. Especially between James and Paul. They spoke about many things. It turns out they went to the same university and how they came to know Henry Sharpe. Sarah remembers something from last night, “Paul, Mr. Steel told us he recently got engaged to be remarry.” Paul turns to James with excitement in his grey eyes, “How exciting. Congratulations to you and that special lady of yours!”

Ella notices that James is blushing at his compliment. “Yes, it is exciting. To a woman I grew close with during the past few months. I love everything about her, and I know she felt the same about me.” Then, he gave them a grin. “It felt like I am getting married to my true love!”

From hearing his words, the Thomas family felt touched. Hearing this man’s thoughts about his fiancee. Next to him, Ella was speechless that James confessed his love about her to her family. None of them knew about their engagement, but now… she knew their secret have to come out eventually. The question is “when will that be?”


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Twenty Nine

When the tea was coming to an end, James asked Ella if she and Rachel would like to join him and Ethan for a visit to the main square tomorrow afternoon. Since they are in the backyard because Charlie needed to pee, James was able to be more intimate with his fiancee. They managed not to be seen from the back windows. He puts his arm around her waist, pulling Ella closer to him. He mostly spoke in soft whispers into her ear.

Hearing his request, Ella spoke to him with such sweetness in her voice. “Rachel and I are delighted to join you and Ethan tomorrow.” James gave her that certain look on his face, “You didn’t ask your sister first if she wants to come.” 

He felt her hand holding his own. She gave it a tight squeeze, “She needed to get away from Mama. She does not want to be under her watch for too long.” “Ah!,” James responded back. From spending another few hours with her mother, Sarah isn’t the type of woman you can easily please.

After lunch, his coach arrived at their front door so he can pick the Thomas sisters up. There were enough room for four. James and Ella sat together at one side, Rachel and Ethan sat down at the other. They were talking about the shops in the main square. It turns out there wasn’t that much to shop around with. “Can I take Ethan to the sweets shop, Mr. Steel? And the toy shop next to it?”

A slight laughter came out of James’ mouth. He figured out sweets and toys is enough for Ethan to distract with because he has to run some errands. If he take his son with him, James won’t be able to have all of them done. He smiled at Rachel, “Of course. Do you want any money for the sweets, Rachel?” She nodded to him, “Yes I do, sir.”

Reaching his hand into his coin pouch, James gave Rachel several new shillings. “Make sure you get a bag of sweets for me please.”

When they got to the main square, the four of them got out of the coach. The younger pair started heading to the sweets shop while James and Ella headed over to the dressmaker’s. On the way to the main square, James asked Ella if she know a good place that sell fabrics. He wanted to get something for his mother from the shop. She told him their local dressmaker is the go-to place for fabrics.

Together, they went inside the dressmaker’s shop. The bell has rung, signaling their arrival. From the front counter, the shop assistant greeted Ella. “Good afternoon, Miss Ella. I haven’t seen you here in a long time.”

Ella smiled at the shop assistant. A petite young woman in her twenties with blonde hair in a tight bun and green eyes. “I have been working away from here, Jane. I am in town, visiting my father.” “Is he well enough to go back to the church?,” Jane asked Ella in a concern manner, “Because everyone was hoping we can have him back soon.” She shook her head, “No, he isn’t. The doctor told him if he wants to go back, he have to recover slowly.”

Next to Ella, Jane notices the man next to her. Someone she never met before. “Good afternoon, sir. Do you need any assistance?” James gave her that lovely smile of his, “Yes, I do. Can you showed me where the silks are?” Being polite, Jane came from behind the counter. “I can.” 

But she stopped when she figured out that they came here together. She gave Ella a slight glance in her eyes before she turns to James. “I think Miss Ella can help you find the silks. She knows where they are.” 

They watch Jane heading to the working station of the shop. Now, they are the only ones at the front. James grinned at Ella, “May you lead me there, Miss Thomas?” Ella smiled at him before taking his hand, leading James to the silks.

Among the silks, James founded two he thought his mother would like but he cannot pick out just one of them to buy. He showed them to Ella for her opinion, “Do you think she would like the blue or the green?” Ella looks at both of them. They are similar with their muted colors and same finish. After a few seconds, she spoke to him. “I think she will like the blue more.” But James disagreed. “I prefers the green.”

Ella smiled at him, “Because that is your favorite color. If you want to get something she will likes, you should put your mother in mind instead of yours.” Being amused of this, James chuckled at her comment, “Is this our first fight, Ella? Arguing about what color I should get for my mother?” Hearing him, Ella smiled at James. Finding it funny this is their first fight. 

This made James continues to smile at her. “I should get the blue then.” He puts the green back into their spot before turning to Ella. Watching her looking through the whites of the silks. It took him back to the wedding planning. They didn’t have time to talk about the wedding since she left his manor. He suspects her to keep their engagement to themselves until the timing is right to tell her family. But he is afraid if she keep postponing it, there won’t be a wedding anytime soon.

Ella notices him looking at her with a soft look in his blue eyes. He spoke to her in a matching tone of voice. “You should be thinking about your wedding dress. I know you thought about it for some time now.” She looks down at the hardwood floor of the shop before looking at James again. “I know that, dear.” He moves closer to her. He wants to find a solution to their problem. 

“You can pick out some fabric for your dress while we are here. I can pay for them, and I will make sure they arrived at the Sharpes’ manor instead of your home.” He watch Ella think for a number of seconds before she gave him an answer. He saw a hint of her lovely smile, “That sounds nice of you, sir.”

Together, Ella picked two types of fabrics for her wedding dress. One of pale white muslin and one of this very fine French lace. “I think this is the perfect overlay for the muslin.” James touched the lace with his fingers, “I think you are trying to bankrupt me.”


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Thirty

A few days later, Paul Thomas has a fall that left him bedridden. Ella have no idea how the news came out because when she opened her front door, there was James with a wooden wheelchair. His hands on its handles. He smiled at Ella who was in shock. “Your maid came over to the manor, and told us the news.” He made a gesture at the wheelchair, “And we have this laying around.”

Ella let him come into her house, and to her father’s bedroom on the ground floor. The ladies stayed in the sitting room while James has a chat with Paul. About twenty minutes later, James walks over to them. It was time for him to leave. “It looks like your father is in joy with the wheelchair. If you need anything else, you can find me at the manor.”

He tipped his hat toward the ladies before he left. They remain shocked. Sarah made a frown. “Now the whole village will find out about your father!” Ella puts her hand on her mother’s arm, “Mama, I knew Mr. Steel quite well... He isn’t the one who gossips to the first person he encounters.” Rachel agreed with her sister, “It is true, Mama. He is so nice and lovely. He hardly seems to be the one who gossips!”

Soon after, James became a regular visitor to the household. Every afternoon, he rode his horse to their house and spent some time talking with Paul Thomas. The amount of time varies on each day. It could be twenty minutes or up to an hour. 

He never came there empty handed. Some sweets or drawing materials for Rachel. Some flowers for Ella that he founded on the way there. Once, their mother invited him to stay for supper and he complimented Sarah on her cooking. It ended up making her blush again. “He is such a Prince Charming,” Rachel said to Ella once James left their home, “That fiancee of his sure not to take him for granted!”

She imagined Rachel didn’t see her blushing. James Steel has been nothing but himself to the family. She would expect that from him without a second thought. She knew right away he would be the perfect son or brother in-law.

Ella was in charge of making sure her father have everything he needed. His daily newspaper, his well-worn leather bound bible, his reading glasses, a cup of tea, a plate of apple slices with honey, and a cozy blanket. Ella was making sure his pillows are soft enough when Paul asked a question. “Ella, what do you think of Mr. Steel?”

At first, she felt her mouth being opened but she immediately closed it. “Mr. Steel is a very nice man, Papa. He is a mere stranger to you and Mama and Rachel, but he already did so much for us.” Paul glanced at his daughter before he nodded in agreement. “You might say that about him, dear but he is one of those men who do things most people would have to make a second thought.”

The moment he cleared his throat, it was a signal Ella have to sit next to him. She pulls the armchair toward the bed before she sat down on it. She notices his grey eyes staring at him. His matching grey hair was a bit untame. She puts her hand on his bed so he can hold it, giving the hand a nice squeeze. He then looks at his daughter again, “Ella Grace… are you in love with James Steel?”

For almost a minute, Ella was speechless but Paul encouraged her to speak up. “I am guessing that is a yes…” She nodded her head, “Yes, Papa. That is true.” There is a slight change in his voice, the one that made his voice sounds soft to the touch.“Ella, your love for him is not wrong in God’s eyes. It depends on if James loves you back which he is.” He gave her a slight grin, “He is deeply in love with you. And you are the same to him.”

Now, Ella felt tears in her eyes. “I know that, Papa!!” Paul notices his beautiful daughter in distress, her feelings for James are waiting to come out. To comfort her, Paul gave Ella his handkerchief. The one that was embroidered with his initials. He watch her blowing her nose before wiping her tears with it. He knew it could be a while before he can have it back.

“Ella, you should told me that you are in love with him. In fact, you are engaged to be married to him.” She turns to her father when he broke the news. “Well, I don’t remember you being a fond wearer of gloves before you left us for him. You are obviously hiding something you don’t want everyone to see.” 

She knew she have to show him the engagement ring. Slowly, she took off her left glove. Revealing him the ring. Paul had to put on his reading glasses for a closer look at it. “That is a lovely ring. When did he proposed to you?” She smiled at her father, remembering that fond moment when James asked her to marry him. “On Christmas Day. It belonged to his grandmother.” 

He continues to look at the engagement ring. “A lovely ring for my lovely girl.” Moments later, she took her hand back. Putting it back inside her glove. Paul asked her more questions. “And his family & friends knew about your engagement?” Ella nodded to him, “Yes, they did and his servants too. Everyone was so supportive.” Paul was glad that there was a happy response to the engagement, but he wished she could have told him sooner.

He was able to hold her right hand. He looks at his daughter, “The last time James was here, he asked me for my blessing.” “And you told him yes, Papa?” He nodded to her, “I did. I liked him, Ella. I really do. But you need to tell your mother and your sister the truth very soon.” Then, he noticed a worried look on her face. He immediately calmed her down. “Your mama will be upset at first, but deep down… she will come to terms with it.”


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Thirty One

While her father was taking a nap, Ella went out of the house to visit James. Her family didn’t know that she was heading to the manor. Sarah needed her daughter for a post errand, which is on the way in the village. After she ran that errand, Ella continues on to the manor. James was surprised when he saw Ella, but he knew why she is here. An understanding between them, and they came to an agreement. Tomorrow afternoon, they will tell Sarah and Rachel about their engagement.

As usual, James came to the house but Rachel and Sarah was surprised that James asked them to bring Paul into the sitting room. “We… Ella and I… we have something important to tell you.”

Minutes later, their footman bought Paul to the sitting room. He placed Paul near the fireplace before bowing to James. Once he got out of the room, they sat down on their respectable places. James and Ella on the loveseat, Rachel on the chair near the doorway, Sarah on the couch next to Paul.

Ella already arranged refreshments, not knowing how long it will take. Everyone remain quiet until Sarah got impatient. “I don’t like it when my family is quiet. Just please tell what is going on between you two?”

James and Ella sat close to each other, almost no personal space. He can feel her hand holding his, the love and comfort from her. He knew they are making the right decision.

“We have… not been speaking the truth…” Immediately, Rachel spoke up. “That you are not engaged?” It nearly sounds like disappointment to his ear. James shook his head, “No, Rachel. I’m still engaged to be married. But the question is to whom?”

Sarah and Rachel are still confused, which made James and Ella nervous. How they would respond to such a reaction? Being the one who told them that keeping the truth would bring more harm, Paul is the one who have to tell them. He looks at both his wife and daughter, “Our Ella is the one he is planning to marry.”

There was a long stream of silence. Out of the pair, Sarah was shocked. “Unbelievable! You have been keeping this a secret from me the whole time?!” But the other response was more positive! “This is wonderful. So romantic, and no wonder Mr. Steel likes to visit us!”

Her mother turns to her daughter, “Romantic? Rachel, how would you feel if you kept a secret like this from your family?” Rachel turns to her mother, “Then I would tell only Papa and Ella!” They heard a chuckle from their father, “I am pleased to hear that, Rachel!”

Sarah turns to her husband with mild disappointment. “She would tell you that because she and Ella prefer telling you over me!” For once, Paul becomes furious. “You are still mad over Carrie getting married!”

Hearing her name for the first time, James becomes confused. “Wait a second… who is Carrie?” Sarah and Rachel went back to being quiet, not wanting to tell him the truth about Carrie. Paul looks like he would rather be resting in his bedroom. It was up to Ella to tell him the truth. She turns to him before resting her hand on his arm. She spoke to him in that warm and pure voice of hers. “Carrie… Caroline, our older sister… she ran away from home to marry a sailor.”


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Thirty Two

After the revelation, Paul and Sarah needed time to process everything that has been told. Meanwhile, Ella took James for a walk in the forest behind the house. They invited Rachel to join them, but she decided to stay at home for the time being. They thought it was odd of her until she gave them an explanation. “I can listen into their conversation for you and James.”

For a late afternoon stroll, the forest felt isolated. It always felt isolated because there are hardly any visitors. The people in the village thought the Sharpes own it too, but it was free to use in public. During their walk, Ella spotted a little fox stopping on the pathway. It stayed there for a number of seconds before the fox hurries into the other side of the forest. She smiled at the sight before she felt James holding her hand.

Ella turns to James who is grinning at her. “What are you thinking about?” Holding her hand tightly, James told her what he is thinking. “I never knew vicars’ daughters can be quite daring!”  
She laughed at his comment which made him grin even more. “Not all vicars’ daughters are obedient, James. Several of us have opinions of our own.” 

They continue to take a walk together, being careful with any mishaps on the path. “Of course, that is true. A sad assumption that their daughters are always straight-laced and devoted to what society have in stored for them.”

Hearing his opinion, Ella started to wonder what he thinks about her. From the moment they met, she assumes she changed a lot within herself. He sure notices that too, but she hopes he can speak his words about her.

“Mr. Steel, what is your first impression of me?” He turns to her, and looked at his fiancée for a few seconds before he gave her his answer. “Well, I offered you a ride to the manor and you accepted it. We were complete strangers. You didn’t know I was your master until we got there…”

Ella interrupted him, which left James a bit speechless. “Please describe a few words about me…” He continues to stare at her. “Daring, intelligent, lovely, confident…” He saw an almost shy glance in her dark eyes. “Confident? From the moment we first met?”

He nodded to her, “Yes… from that moment… you are the type of person I never met before. Someone I want to know more about and possibly fall in love with, whether you are a vicar’s daughter or not. All I know that I wanted to be with you with the hope you felt the same about me.”

After he spoke, Ella turns to him. Since James is still way taller than her, Ella has to stand up on her toes so she can put her arms around his neck. When she was done, Ella presses his lips with her lips before kissing them. Soon, James returned the kiss. A long kiss when he puts his arms around her waist, lifting her feet off the path before he gave Ella short and sweet kisses.

They were kissing for so long. They didn’t know they have company. James let go when he heard some noises on the path. He looks around until a smile appears on his face. It made Ella a bit confused until he made a response. “It looks like we have a visitor…” She turns to the direction he is pointing out. He heard her laughter when they saw the same fox they came across before. The fox was staring at them until it went off again.

They watch it running back to the other side of the pathway. James was the first to speak about the visitor. “It was probably thinking, ‘Go get a room!”


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Thirty Three

When the couple came back to the house, their maid spotted them. She ran over to them, “Miss Ella… your parents want you and Mr. Steel to join them in the sitting room.” Ella smiled at the maid, “Tell them we will join them shortly, Bessie.”

They watch Bessie heading back to the house. Once she was out of sight, James turns to Ella with a grin on his face. “I told you that you will be a great mistress!” Playfully, Ella hit James on the arm. “I was just being kind!”

In the sitting room, Paul and Sarah sat next to each other with a sign of intimacy with Sarah holding her husband’s hand. She made eye contact with both of them, “Ella and James… please take a seat.” Once they sat down on the loveseat, Ella caught Rachel’s attention. The sisters looked at each other for a few seconds before they turn back to their parents. They knew a decision has been made.

To start, Sarah cleared her voice. “My girls, your father and I made a decision considering what happened here earlier.” When Paul took his turn, Ella was surprised how similar he was to James with their deep and commanding voices.

“Ella, we are giving you permission to marry Mr. Steel… but with a few conditions.” The moment she heard they are giving her permission, Ella moves closer to her parents on the loveseat. “What are those, Papa?” 

He looks at her daughter with his grey eyes before he spoke, “If you want to…we would like to see you get married here, at our church. And it has to be soon in a month or less. It depends on how soon you and James want to get things over with.”

Hearing his request, Ella felt the pain in his voice. She founded out why her father asked her to have their wedding soon. Paul Thomas is going to die, and who knows how long that will take.

She turns to James who was looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes. He was quiet, waiting for her to speak. “James, what do you think of us getting married here at home?” There was a bit of hesitant in his eyes, but she knew he will be supportive of her decision.

He holds her hand with his own, giving it a tight squeeze. He looks at her again, “Ella… I will be happy to marry you wherever we are… I think us getting married here is the right choice, for you and your family since there are not enough time to wait things out.”

She smiled at him, happy of the decision they are making together. They continue to hold hands. “James, you are right about everything you just told me. But we need to think of a wedding date first.”

“How about two weeks from Saturday?” Her eyes become big at the thought. “Two weeks? Will we able to plan a wedding by then?” Knowing he enjoyed taking risks, James nodded to her. “We can… especially since we want to have a small wedding with family and close friends.”

They turn to her parents, to get their own opinion. Even with this suggestion, the parents look a bit shocked. “Two weeks to plan a wedding? That is unheard of around here, Mr. Steel,” Sarah explained to them, “With such short notice…”

Paul interrupted his wife, adding his own thoughts. “Sarah, I think we shall do it. We can have the reception at Henry’s manor. I am sure he wants to help out, especially because he is a close friend of mine and James. Plus, I can get a lot of lovely flowers for the ceremony and reception.” He then grins at his wife, “Mr. Bennet at the flower shop owns me a favor.”

Ella laughed at his comment. “Oh Papa… you shouldn’t have to do that!” He turns to his daughter with the same grin, “Anything for my lovely Ella.” Sarah continues to talk about the wedding. “But what about your wedding dress? Ella, it is far too soon…”

But James interrupted her gently, “Ella already picked out the fabrics for the dress that I paid for her.” He looks at Ella’s parents, “Her first appointment with the dressmaker is tomorrow morning at ten. If you or Rachel would like to join her then, I am very grateful of you.”

This is the first time she heard of this from James. She spoke to him with softness in her voice, “James Steel… I think you are clearly the most perfect gentleman in the world.” He saw her cheeks blushing pink. He smiled at her, “This is your wedding day. I want you to enjoy all the advantages I can give you.”

She felt she could kiss him right then, but she heard her sister’s voice in a seemingly long time. “Ella, can I be your bridesmaid?” Hearing her comment, Ella turns to her sister with a smile on her face. “Of course… you are my bridesmaid, Rachel. How could I ever forget you?”


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Thirty Four

Even though planning a wedding in a fortnight is hard work, Ella couldn’t believe how fast time has passed by! She might have to thank James Steel for it. He went back to his manor to prepare the travel arrangements for his family and friends, but Ella always felt that he is still here at home with her.

Every morning, she receives a love note from James for each day counting down to their wedding. Sometimes, there was a flower attached but reading a short message from him sweetens the gesture. She has a smile on her face whenever she thinks about the note. Her sister, Rachel was right about James Steel. He is Prince Charming, no questions asked.

That morning, Ella went to the florist’s shop to see the sample of their flower arrangements. She felt her jaw dropped when she saw it for the first time. They settled for simple white roses, but Mr. Bennet makes the arrangements looks so lush. People must have thought it was expensive!

Mr. Bennet smiled at her, “Two more days until the big day!” The moment she puts her jaw back up, Ella agreed with him. “Yes, two more days until I get married!”

After the appointment, Ella went back to the house for lunch. Her wedding dress arrived there while she was in the village. The large box was put away at Sarah’s sewing corner for final adjustments. Ella was hoping for a sneak peek at the dress but she knew her mother told her to wait until later.

With today’s wedding appointment done, Ella was able to take care of her father who is still bed-ridden. She wished he could walk her down the aisle. She was given the option to have Henry Sharpe to walk her down the aisle, but it won’t feel the same. Her father is a very important figure in her life, and she wants him to be a part of her wedding. She and James have to think of something that completes her wishes.

On the way to his bedroom, Ella was stopped in her tracks by hearing Bessie’s voice. “Miss Ella, you got a visitor.” She turns to Bessie who was standing near the sitting room entrance. About the same age as Rachel, she has matching ginger hair and freckles which makes her looks like a child! She smiled at the maid. Bessie is always nice to her and Rachel, but she is terrified of her mistress. “Where are they, Bessie?”

“They are in the sitting room, Miss.” She bought Ella over to the sitting room. To no surprise, there was James Steel waiting for them by hovering over the mantle so he can be warm from the chilly air outside. He soon notices them standing feet away from him. He gave her a smile, “Hello there my dear Ella!”

Bessie made a curtsey to him before she left for the kitchen. Once she left, Ella walks over to him. She holds his left hand, gripping it while they are heading over to the loveseat. They sat next to each other. She took notice of his appearance. She smelt the sandalwood scent he usually doses himself with. She saw that he gotten his short hair trimmed to perfection. He looks extremely well, in time for his wedding day.

He notices her studying up his appearance. He made a grin at her, “Two more days until we get hitched!” She smiled back, holding his hand again. “Two more days.” She leans toward him, so she can kiss James on the lips. They continue to kiss until he let go. Still grinning at her, James made a comment. “There is still time to elope to Gretna Green. If we leave now…”

Knowing he was being silly, Ella laughed at his comment. “And pulling more chaos than we has imagine!” He continues to smile. She is so beautiful to him; he couldn’t imagine living his life without her. Two days from now, they will be husband and wife who can live the rest of their lives together.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Thirty Five 

Today is their wedding day. Fifteen minutes before one, James walk up to the altar so he can see the guests coming in. When the minutes passed by, James felt his guts turning in the pit of his stomach. George came over to him, and stared at James. “Are you getting cold feet already?”

James shook his head, “I am getting nerves, George. Not cold feet. This didn’t feel like cold feet…” “I know you got cold feet the last time, James but…” George puts his hand onto his friend’s arm before he sighed to himself. “You are marrying Ella for love. All your guests know that. They want to see you getting married to their lovely girl. You have to believe in yourself, James to make it becomes true.”

He felt a gulp in his throat. George was right, he was overthinking himself. He must not let those thoughts get into him, especially when George spoke about the bride. “Alesha came to me only a few minutes ago.” He pulls a folded note from his pocket, “She got this from Ella, so I can give it to you.”

James received the note from George. He opened it. Silently, he read the note. He smiled to himself as he continues to read her message.

 

_To my dear James,_

_Please take George’s advice, my dear. I cannot wait to see you at the altar!_

_Ella_

 

George saw his friend in a good mood. He smiled at him as James put the note into one of his trouser pockets. “She also told me Ella looks gorgeous in her dress.”

At one in the afternoon, the music from the organist started playing in the church. The guests stood up from their seats, so they can see the bride walking down the aisle. When he saw the bride for the first time, James felt his breath was being taken away at the sight of Ella.

When she moves closer to the altar, James was completely speechless. The moment she stood next to the bridegroom, James removed the veil off her face. He took notice of his beautiful bride.

Made of lace and muslin, the dress is off the shoulder with the lace sleeves reaching to her fingertips. The muslin was used as the base for the lace and the skirt becomes fuller toward the back. Her dark hair was pulled back into a half do, so she can show off the pearl earrings his mother gave her as a wedding present.

She smiled at her handsome bridegroom. “I was the same when I saw you here.” Still speechless, James definitely agreed with her. He wore his best mulberry flock coat and dark trousers with a white shirt. His waistcoat and necktie has the same lilac fabric with a top hat to complete the outfit.

Hearing her kind words, James finally founded his voice. “We both agreed we are a gorgeous pair.” He started to hold her hand, “Shall we start?” She smiled at him, “Certainly.”

Together, they step toward the altar. The ceremony started off with their vicar saying a prayer and as a tribute to Paul, he read the older man’s favorite bible verse that works well with James and Ella.

 

**Ruth 1:16-17**

_Entreat me not to leave you,_

_Or to turn back from following after you;_

_For wherever you go, I will go;_

_And wherever you lodge, I will lodge;_

_Your people shall be my people,_

_And your_ _God_ _, my God._

_Where you die, I will die,_

_And there will I be buried._

_The Lord do so to me, and more also,_

_If anything but death parts you and me_ _._

 

When Ella turns to her father once the verse was over, Paul was already in tears. As a tribute to him, it touched his heart. As always, he will be in their hearts even long after he passed away. Then, there was the ring exchange. The couple says their wedding vows to each other while sliding a wedding band on their ring fingers.

The moment the words have spoken: “You may kiss the bride,” the couple soon kissed. It wasn’t a soft peck on the lips; it was the most emotional kiss they ever felt between each other. When they are done, James smiled at his wife who looks lovely as always. She was pleased of their first kiss as a married couple. It has exceeds their expectations.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Thirty Six

Her wedding day is certainly the best day of her life. She got to marry the man of her dreams, and celebrate the event with her family and friends. At the Sharpes’ manor, time went by faster than at the ceremony. One of the shockers was from one of her sisters. Ella sent a letter to Carrie, telling her that she is getting married but Carrie didn’t write back to her. She resides in Portsmouth, at her husband’s base which is a long way from the Moors. Ella didn’t think she would not make it until two days before the wedding…

She and James were having dinner at the house when there was a knock on the front door. Everybody remains in the dining room while the housekeeper answered the door. There was a hint of silence then a shocked tone in her voice. “Miss Carrie?”

Ella couldn’t believe it at all until she saw Carrie in the flesh. Caroline Mullen still looks the same as she was years before with the reddish brown hair and dark eyes. Her family’s eyes were on her until she notices someone she didn’t realize at first but she knew who he is. She curtseys to him, “Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Steel.”

It turns out James wrote her a letter, explaining to Carrie his relations to her family and their situation. At first, Carrie resists at coming back home which leads to another shocker… she bought her young son who never met his grandparents until now.

At the reception, Ella turns to her nephew who was playing with Sarah and Ethan. Patrick Mullen quickly becomes the apple of his granny’s eye. Three years old with his mother’s looks, Paddy turns out to be such a charmer. Ella is blessed to have James as her husband. It may be hard work for James to put it all together, but he cares about the people he loves and helps them out whenever he can. It made Ella love him more and more…

When the wedding night comes, Ella felt nervous. This is the first time she will feel a more intimate connection with James Steel. Even with the advice she was given, she is still nervous about it. She couldn’t ask Elizabeth or her own mother for advice. Alesha remains numb at the idea of spending the night with James. Carrie didn’t know James that well to give her some specific advice while Rachel bursts into giggles at the word. The only woman she could ask was Anne.

Since Anne is open to any questions Ella has, she gave her the most useful answer. “Oh my… you shouldn’t worry about having to please him… because he is even more worried about pleasing you!” Ella founded that hard to believe. James Steel being worried about pleasing his bride… but it could happen to anyone. She hopes they will make it through.

On their wedding night, Alesha got Ella ready for bed. She brushed her long hair before helping her mistress get into bed. She tucked the duvet onto Ella. She then kissed her on the forehead. “Hope you will have a good time tonight.” Once Alesha left the bedroom, Ella grew even more nervous. What if she cannot please him? Or even worse… what if they cannot please each other?

Five minutes later, James came to the bedroom. Ella pulls down the covers so she can keep herself from hiding away. He was standing at the other side of the bed. There is no way he looks nervous. He was taking his clothes off just like he could normally do. She notices his biceps for the first time. She have no idea how fit he is! Underneath his clothes, there was a beautiful body waiting for her to be seen.

Noticing his wife looking at him, James grinned at Ella. “Do you want the lights on or off?” She took some time to think of an answer, “You can keep them on.” He granted her wish, leaving the lights on for her. He puts himself under the covers, but quickly moves himself closer to Ella… more like on top of her.

Sensing her nervousness, James remains a gentleman. He softens his deep voice, “Just relax your muscles, darling. It won’t be easy for me if you are being tense.” Hearing his voice, Ella relaxes her muscles. She can feel his long fingers lifting off the hem of her cotton nightgown. Her underwear was pulls down to her knees. Moments later, she felt a part of him inside her.

Still with the soft voice, James is in charge. He knew what have to come next. “You will feel a pinch inside there. It may hurts, but that is normal. It happens to everyone. I will do the rest…” She saw James grinning at her again. “You are doing great by the way…”

As he told her it would happen, she felt a hard pinch down there but James kept her safe. He locked her down with his arms. Ella felt it moving inside her. She could hear James moaning loudly, inches away from her face. 

Quickly, she realized the significance of this moment. This is the first of hopefully, many intimate moments between them as husband and wife. Of course, the first time… their bodies are not used to each other but when time passed by, they will soon get better. It will go into stages. It is not a race. They can go either fast or slow in their intimate relationship. It is their choice on what they decide to do.

When it was over, James was exhausted. He got off his wife before he rested himself next to her. She turns to him who was smiling at Ella. James runs his fingers through his blond hair. “I must have been older than I thought!” Finding that funny, she puts his left arm around her waist. “But your soul remains youthful.” He kissed her on the forehead, “Tell mine that the next time.”


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Thirty Seven

The next afternoon, the Steeles visit Ella’s family at their home. To Ella, the highlight of their visit was seeing James play with Paddy. It was insane how energetic James was with the toddler.

With the furniture being pushed to the side so there can be more floor space, Ella watch them rolling around on the carpet and playing games with each other. At one point, James has to pretend to be a horse so Paddy can ride him. There was even neighing noises coming out of his mouth! When he collapses on the floor after Carrie picked her son up, Ella was in shock.

“I never saw you like this before!,” she said to him, “You were being so energetic!” From the floor, James grinned at her. “This is all Ethan’s doing. I have to keep him entertained when his nursemaid wasn’t around or his mother wasn’t feeling well.”

He got off the floor, and sat next to Ella on the loveseat. He started to hold her hand. He turns to her, “But I am getting old. I figure out that when I strained my back riding Paddy!” She knew he felt nervous about the idea of having children together. The older he gets, there is a greater chance his energy will drain out.

She does not want him to worry about it. She smiled at her husband, “Then… you better let our children know that they cannot ride on you all the time. Tell our children that you can play other games with them. They will love you all the same.”

The moment he heard her words, James didn’t feel very worried anymore. Ella always knows what to tell him when he is having a crisis. “They will have me wrapped around their little fingers.” He felt a hand squeeze. She laughed at his comment. “Of course… they will.”

Since they are having dinner at the manor, the Steeles cannot stay there any longer. When Ella hugs her father goodnight, she couldn’t let go of him. She hugs him for the longest time, to the point when she was almost squeezing the life out of the fragile man. James has to peel her off her father. “Ella, you were about to squeeze the life out of him.”

Paul laughed at his response, “She always does that ever since she was a little girl.” He turns to his son-in-law, “Don’t tell me you didn’t get quite a hug from her before…” James took some time to think. He remembers that particular hug several times. The recent one was at their wedding reception. George commented on how pale he looks after she hugs her new husband…

He turns to Ella who was smiling at him. He smiled at her while he answered Paul’s question. “I did… she gave me hugs that I never felt before I met her.”

It was seven in the morning when Ella woke up the next day. She founded James lying asleep on top of her. There is no way she could get him off. Even with his build, he was too heavy for her to lift. But she knew he is awake by the moans he is mumbling under his breath. He certainly didn’t want to get out of bed at the moment. Minutes has passed when the bedroom door was opened. Ella heard Alesha’s voice. “Sir, when you get off your wife… you and Ella are urgently needed in the sitting room.”

Still lying on Ella, James spoke to Alesha in an annoyed manner. “Can they wait for us while we get dressed?” Alesha shook her head, “There is no need to get dressed. Just wear your dressing gowns over your clothes…” “They seriously wanted us to wear our dressing gowns?” But Alesha has no time for patience. “They just told me to ask you and Ella to come downstairs. They are waiting for you in the sitting room. They wouldn’t mind the dressing gowns if you are worried about that…”

Immediately, James got off of Ella. He is now putting himself under the covers because he wasn’t wearing any clothes. “Please tell them we will be there shortly.” Once Alesha left for downstairs, Ella spoke for the first time. “Why they want us downstairs for?” He turns on his side, looking at his wife. His eyes are now pale blue. “I have no idea…”

Together, they put their dressing gowns over their nightgowns. They went downstairs to the sitting room where they found George and Elizabeth talking with Henry in their nightclothes. The three of them stopped talking when they saw the couple holding hands and being confused at the sight of them. Henry was the first to speak, somewhat pale in the face and trying to have sympathy in his voice. “James… Ella… I am afraid we have some bad news…”


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Thirty Eight

Paul Thomas has died a few hours ago. The moment she heard about it, James thought Ella was about to faint. He collected her into his arms before he bought her to the sofa. The moment she sat down, Elizabeth wrapped a large and cozy blanket around her daughter-in-law. She then instructed one of the footmen to bring a pot of tea with a breakfast spread of toast and fruit from the kitchen.

When he left, James turns to the others. There was a soft tone in his deep voice, “How did he passed away?” George sat down on the armchair. He sighed to himself, “Peacefully, thank God. Their maid came over here about half an hour ago with the news. Sarah and the girls are truly in shock.”

With the blanket on her, James still thinks his wife is not warm enough. He puts his arm around her back before he kissed her on the forehead. The other three saw this. None of them thought this passing has come sooner enough. James sighed to himself, “We will see them after breakfast. We may come back in time for dinner.”

Soon, the footman bought the breakfast tray to the sitting room. James noticed that Ella lost her appetite. She drank her cup of tea with bites of her buttered toast in between. She didn’t talk much either, so James didn’t encourage her. She is in grief. He knows what she was going through. He can only provide cuddles and kisses until she is ready.

It was time to go back to the house. Ella wore one of her dark cotton dresses with her cloak over it. She picked out a bonnet and gloves to match. For James, he figured a black band over his shirtsleeve is respectful enough because he is not sure when the family want to start the mourning period. The driver drove them to the house. Before James can knock on the door, the maid opened it before she let them in.

She bought the couple to his bedroom where Sarah and Ella’s sisters are waiting for them. They made room so the Steeles can see the body before it can wash and send to the funeral home late in the afternoon. After he took off his top hat, James felt his throat becoming dry at the sight of his wife looking over her father. She moves her fingers with a delicate touch over his hands and face. Minutes later, she returns to her husband’s side. She looks down at the floor so she can hide her face away from view, but James can feel her crying. She is now in tears.

With her middle daughter in distress, Sarah has to ask either Carrie or Rachel to attend the washing of the body in the backyard. Both daughters are also in grief for their father. After a few moments, she made a decision. She turns to Carrie whose arm is wrapped around Rachel’s waist. Carrie looks up to her mother when she asked her a question. “Carrie, you may have to help me wash your father…”

She nodded her head, “Of course, Mama.” She let go of Rachel before moving to her mother’s side. Sarah gave the rest of the group further instructions. “Someone needs to watch over Paddy.” She then turns to James. There was a noticeable height difference between them. Paul was about the same height as George, but between James and Sarah… his mother-in-law stands barely five feet tall. Sarah looks at him with her dark eyes, “If anyone beside your mother, Mr. Castle, or Henry comes to the house… please tell them it is not the right time to see his body. They will have to see him at the funeral service.”

It remains a private matter between family and a few selected friends. The body was brought to the shed at the backyard so Sarah and Carrie can cleanse him in and out. Paddy was in the sitting room, playing on the carpet with his toys. When he saw his uncle and aunts walking over, he puts his arms up to his uncle James. He picked up his nephew off the floor before bringing him over to the armchair. He sat down on it before putting Paddy on his lap.

While James run his fingers through Paddy’s dark curls, the little boy looks at him with his matching dark eyes. “Where Mama?” James spoke to him in a soft tone of voice, “Your mama is with Granny so they can look after your grandfather.”

He continues to ask him questions, “Why they do that?” James thought of an answer, “They have to take care of him so he will be ready for rest… it is a sign they can send to God that they got his message and preparing for their part here on Earth.” James let Paddy play with his long fingers. He hasn’t done something like this since the death of his first wife. He remembers how hard it was for him to explain it to Ethan. It felt like he is doing a much better job here.

“Did God wants him to be angel?” Now, this is a new question to him. He looks at Ella and Rachel. Both of them are quiet but he can sense they are listening into their conversation as a source of comfort in the aftermath. He looks at Paddy who was waiting for his answer. He smiled at his nephew, “Yes… God wanted your grandfather to be an angel. In fact, he came to him in a dream. Telling him that he did a fine job looking after his family and community. But to be an angel… he has to leave them behind and to join him behind the pearly gates.”

“Did he take it?” James nodded his blonde head, “At first… your grandfather resisted, but God told him that he can look after them in heaven so if any of us misses him, we know that he is in our hearts and we will always be thinking of him. Knowing that his family will be taken care of, he likes the thought of it. He took God’s hand and left his body in an instant.” James then snaps his fingers, “Just like that.”

Hearing his stories, James cuddles Paddy in his arms until the little boy fell asleep. He saw that Ella left the sitting room while Rachel was reading her bible on the loveseat. Paddy was drooling on his shoulder, so James decided to take him upstairs. In Carrie’s bedroom, he laid Paddy on the bed before putting the blanket over him. Since the windows were facing the backyard, he saw that Sarah and Carrie were still at work with the body. Even though he became a part of their family two days ago, James have the feeling he is now the patriarch of their family. A huge role to take over, but he felt that he can do it. He knows he will be looking after them.

When he went back downstairs, he stood in the front hall. Moments later, James felt Ella’s hug from behind. One of those hugs that can squeeze the life out of you. She spoke to him softly, almost in a whisper. “I am proud to call you my husband.” He slowly smiled at her response, “And I am proud to call you my wife.”


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Thirty Nine

Three days later, the funeral was held at their local church. Henry and James are asked to be pallbearers by Sarah while people in the community who were close to Paul are asked to be the other pallbearers. There was a chill in the wind but the sun kept beaming during the service. James sat next to Ella in the pews. He puts his arm around her back so he can pull her closer to him.

Hearing the vicar talking how much Paul Thomas will be missed, James can imagine the lightness in their faces when Henry spoke at the altar. Telling them that even though he is gone, Paul Thomas will remains an icon in the village for many years to come. That he will always be in their hearts and souls. 

Throughout his speech, Ella was sobbing loudly next to James. To comfort her, James let her hold his hand. In return, she gave it a tight squeeze.

It was time to carry the coffin to its grave site. Everyone remains quiet as they place a single white rose on top of the coffin. They watch the coffin being put into the grave. As he watches the coffin ascends six feet under, James put his arm around Ella’s waist. She rests her head on his right shoulder. The hardest part of the service has ended.

The memorial service was being held at Henry’s manor, but Sarah was the hostess. The guests who came spoke kind words to Sarah about Paul, but there was a distant response from the widow. When the service ended, it was time for supper.

Henry asked for a light supper ahead of time for six. Hearing this, Ella turns to her mother. “Mama, are you staying with us for dinner?” Putting on her cloak, Sarah answered her question. “I am afraid not. I think it is better for me and your sisters to have dinner at home.”

Henry has to think of a solution, “I am certain we will find a way to make smaller portions for everyone.” He puts his hand on her arm, “Because we don’t want you or Carrie or Rachel to leave us so soon.” Sarah looks at him, this wasn’t in her plans. After much encouragement from her daughters, Sarah Thomas agreed to stay for dinner but they have to leave soon after.

Sarah and her daughters stayed for dinner, but when it was time for a bit of recreation…. they left for their home. When it was time for bed, Ella spoke to James about what is going on with her mother. “James, she wants to move in with Carrie and Paddy.”

Her husband looks at her as she spoke, “She wants to move to Portsmouth?” Ella answered his question. “Apparently she thinks Carrie needed an extra hand taking care of Paddy… until Peter gets back from sea but who knows how long she will stay there.”

Moving closer to Ella, James wrapped a strand of her long dark hair around his finger. “When did she tell you this?” “I saw her yesterday afternoon. She was already packing up Papa’s things. She asked me to pick out a few things I can take home with me.” Then, James moved his head closer to his wife so he can kiss her behind the ear. “What about Rachel? Is she letting her live with us?”

There was a slight moan coming out of her mouth. “She is… Mama says that Rachel will have a better chance coming out to society with us than at Portsmouth.” Laughter came out of her mouth, “I think she does not want Rachel to rebel.” James chuckles at her comment, “Rachel is already a rebel. She is terribly influenced by her older sisters!”

He kissed Ella on the lips a few times. He felt her hand going up his nightgown. He felt a squeeze as she grabs it. He ended up moaning loudly at her move. It was time for them to make love for as long as they wish.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the LOUK characters. They belong to ITV.

___

Chapter Forty

The family wasn’t allow to leave their village until their solicitor was invited into their home with Paul’s will. Since James has a law background, he was able to explain the proceedings to the ladies. Plus, he was able to read the will first because he is now the patriarch.

James was surprised that Paul earns about a thousand pounds per year. He never knew a vicar could make that much, but he learns from Henry that Paul would invest a small amount in one or two businesses every few years. “Almost all of them grew to be successful,” Henry answered his question over a glass of scotch, “I don’t think Sarah knew about this… but he wanted to provide his daughters a future ahead of time.”

When the ladies found out, they were surprised of the amount. “We are practically rich!,” Rachel responded with glee. Sarah has to hush her daughter down, “You should not overwhelm this, Rachel. I suspected your father don’t want you to spend it all.” They talk of their future plans. Carrie wanted to put a down payment for a small house of her own, which her mother agrees. Only Ella does not have any plans with her share.

James turn to his wife with a grin, “Since this is your share… you can spend it however you likes.” Ella stares at her husband before she shook her head, “I would rather not spend it.” Sensing her modestness, James felt the same way. He holds her hand, giving it a squeeze. “I guess I have to shower you with dresses and jewels then…”

A week later, it was time to leave the village. Sarah, Carrie, and Paddy already left for Portsmouth with Ella and Rachel promising to visit them in a few months. When it was time to say goodbye to the Sharpes, everyone was surprised of Ella’s transformation. As a gift to his wife, James brought her a fancy mourning outfit. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Ella in the outfit.

A two piece black silk outfit with long sleeves and a full skirt. The neckline and sleeves were trimmed with black velvet. A fancy hat and soft gloves to match. Even though she is the image of a mistress, James can see hints of the lovely governess in Ella. Kind and considerate with not a bad word to say about others. He wouldn’t think she should have changed herself for her new role in life.

The Steeles say their goodbyes to the Sharpes before leaving for their manor. On the way there, both Rachel and Alesha were taking a nap at one side of the coach. James was shocked to hear how loudly his sister-in-law snores. Ella laughed when she saw that look on his face, “We got a whole year to train Rachel on her snoring…” He turns to Ella who gave him a smile. He holds her hand again, “And gets some feedback from Sam.” He was surprised to hear it was Sam who visits his mother before Christmas. 

The day before he left for the moors again, James has a conversation with Sam in the main sitting room. It turns out that Sam fancies Ella a bit. He became worried of his friend developing a romantic relationship with her master so he spoke to Elizabeth Steel about what he saw. When Sam asked for a resignation, James has to decline it. He knew Ella would be upset if Sam leaves the manor. They grew to be good friends and as far as James knew, Ella didn’t have the same feelings for Sam as the latter has for her. 

The moment Ella founded out from James, she wrote a letter to Sam. Telling him that she was sorry that she was leading him on. At the end of the letter, she asked him if they will continue on their friendship. She was happy that he wrote her back, agreeing with her on everything she told him. They also discuss a plan for Rachel to spend time with him at the stables, as a promise for Sarah to not keep her sister up in the clouds.

It was nearly sunset, so they have to find an inn soon before continuing on with the journey the next morning. From the window, James asked the driver to stop at the first suitable inn he encounters. When he moves himself away from the window, Ella was looking out from her window. 

James moves closer to his lovely wife by putting his arm around her waist. He pulls Ella closer to him. He then kisses the nape of her neck before reaching his lips toward her earlobe. Feeling his kisses, Ella let him do it all he wants. “Thanks goodness our fellow travelers are heavy sleepers.”


End file.
